Smile of the Lilin Child
by glittergoddess13
Summary: Medieval succubae plan to sacrifice the Winchesters. Dean connects with a kindred strange recluse. Memories of home & family are made raw. Hurtboth! Protectiveboth! Sex! Messed up people finding a small amount of comfort in each other.
1. Playing with Prey

_**SMILE OF THE LILIN-CHILD**_

The wind skirled through the penurious trees in the rolling hills of West Virginia. Winter had not quite yielded to Spring and the trees refused to present an outstretch of greenery to provide lushness to the landscape. The ground, still clinging to its frozen form, waited to awaken with the warm rays of the coming season. The winter-kissed brown grass slept, hoping for the same. The otherwise desolate terra firma would have seemed dead, had it not been for the uproarious laughter echoing from the field below. The capricious cackles spilled from a slovenly barn, marked by years of water stained and weather worn wood. The structure creaked in a fashion opposite to the acts if bore witness to this night- wintness to the events would make a sailor blush with shame.

A tall lanky man stretched happily, shifting sleepily in the remnants of the dirty hale bales. A pleased broad smile spread over the young man's face from indulgence. To him this secluded area was not a place of Spring's rebirth or a momentum to the ravages of time, but it was a testimonial to the phrase anything goes. Laughing, he pushed himself up and began searching the hay bales for his missing T-shirt, which was a difficult task to begin with, but the euphoria of punch drunk love caused him to stagger wildly. This feeling was only enhanced by the sounds of otherworldly women laughing and dancing a few feet from him. He was sure the abundance of noise created an hour ago was worthy of at least three cops being called out to break up this party. Finally locating his T-shirt, he jerked it on with despondency that the best night of his life had come to an end. He pushed his large hands in his tussled brown mop top before he happily joined the source of his amusement still in full-on party mode.

Watching intently, the man reached out to the three beautiful ladies giggling in the abandoned structure. Gloating in overweening satisfaction believing his skills as a lover had caused this jubilation, he comfortably strode over to the trio in over ego-inflated confidence.

"Was it everything we promised you?" The youngest lady whispered seductively in his ear. Her lips grazed his cheek and a shiver of desire rose in his spine.

"More than you promised, Lily- MUCH more!"

Her long curly chocolate hair strands shown with golden amber highlights in the firelight and beckoned him to enwrap his finger's in the spiral of softness again. He found himself entranced by the sparkle of her hazel eyes. He rustled at the emerald green dress that clung to her curvaceous body as she suddenly played shy with him. Only her eyes gave away her flirtatiousness. The man found it irresistible and had to kiss her one more time before this night ended. His lips met hers and the passion increased his drunkenness.

The moment he shared with Lily was short lived as another stunning woman pulled on him hungrily. Jealously pulling on the man's arm, a slender girl with taunt muscles yanked him away from Lily's beckoning kisses. The man's hazel eyes followed the fabric that clung to this woman's muscular frame, watching the way it molded to her body to enhance the curves she had just the right places. "What about me?"

"I could never forget you, Taylor. Her sandy blond hair layers cropped in to showcase her cerulean eyes. With one look, the man swore she held magic over his heart. Her blue top had fallen off one of her shoulders and he allowed his finger to trace her collar bone. Guiding his fingers to her lips, he leaned forward to taste them once more. She didn't wait, but pulled him into her own kiss. His head wobbled with giddiness.

"Hey don't forget about me!" a svelte and busty girl called out as she whirled him around to face her.

"Oh, Em," The man growled as his head filled with more amatory love sickness. His staggering worsened, not that he minded. His brain racked and raced with images of guttery thoughts. These thoughts were often only read about in a men's magazine-the kind that aren't read for the articles. Tonight he was living the ultimate dream- living out every man's fantasy.

He pulled at the jeweled amethyst and emerald dragonfly hairpin holding her cascading tendrils from her face. Her curls fell gently in his awaiting hands. Twirling his fingers, he caressed her hair before he pulled her into her own wanting kiss. He locked himself to the light shining in her teal azure eyes. A euphoria overdose reeled in his body.

As his head swam increasingly more, the three surrounded him once again. His mind raced with images of all kinds of slap and tickle. He kept asking himself how in the hell did I get so lucky. As they knocked the man to the ground once again, his mind descended further into eager expectation. He wasn't sure how he lasted this long, but he wasn't complaining. "Oh, yeah!" the man screamed excitedly. "Don't tell me you're ready for round two!"

"Would you help us?"

"Oh...anything!" He said in a sly suggestive tone.

Glancing at each other in furtive non-verbal communication, the woman giggled in happy intent.

He took a deep breath in remembrance of round one and laughed in thrilled anticipation. The girls kneeled around him and exchanged a second surreptitious smile. Seconds later, the field that once was filed by jubilant laughter filled with a deafening scream.

"AHHHHHHH!!," Sam's scream echoed in the dark void.


	2. White Pages of Death

"AHHHHHHH!!," Sam's scream echoed in the dark void. Dean jolted awake with a cold sweat. He wasn't clear on the facts of his latest dream, but he knew it was about Sam dying again.

"Ahhhh!!!" Sam screamed again slamming his fist into his computer keyboard!

The panicked Dean shot up in the motel bed with his gun in hand. He fanned the room, but only saw his frustrated brother's face illuminated by the computer screen. "What the hell are you screaming about?" Dean grunted. He realized that Sam's voice must have triggered the image in his head, spilling real life into the images of his dreams. These days, he need little prompting to dream of Sam dying as the image was on permanently on his mind.

Sam looked apologetically at his brother."Sorry." He winched in frustration. "I just have had it with the white pages of death. Uh.. Dean … you can put the gun down while you're at it."

The word death straightened Dean's spine. The weapon lowered easily once he knew Sam was still safe. "What are you talking about?" He faked a half-sleepiness and groaned. "White Pages of Death! Dude, you need to get more sleep."

"I'm trying to get more information on Alex Kelsey's blood drained corpse. The case we are working on- the one in West Virginia. But when I hit submit, I keep getting this white page that says unavailable." Sam's fatigue sparked a bit of sarcasm in his voice. "You do remember the case we are going to look into?"

"YEAH… I remember, smartass"

"That makes two places I have brains that you don't." Glaring at his brother from behind the scene, he waited for a retort. It was the first time Sam noticed the slightly disheveled appearance that tainted Dean's face. "Are you okay? You look…"

"I'm fine!" The response was fast and short-too short, even for Dean. "Those burgers we had are sitting in my stomach like a rock."

"You did eat TWO!" Fingers clicked upon the mouse button eagerly only to find the same result "ARGGGGH"

"I think that you should take that as a sign to go to bed and stop playing around on it. We'll be in Left Hand soon." He allowed himself to chuckle. "You know, Sam, I liked some of the results that came up from looking up the words left hand."

"Dean!" Sam sparked with agitation. Some of those sites were sick!"

Chuckling, Dean jumped out of bed and scurried over to see the current bane of Sam's existence. Sure enough, the computer was frozen on a white page of death. Hoping to lighten Sam's mood, Dean joked, "Sam how do you think Left Hand got its name?" Dean began to mock some bad horror movie ghost. "Oooooh...BOOO….scary????!!!" Dean put his fingers in front of Sam's face and began to waiver his fingers like spider legs.

Smacking away Dean's hand, Sam groaned and looked at his brother disapprovingly, "One day when you grow up I hope I'm there to see it." Sam's face suddenly twinged with some pang of regret.

Dean could tell that Sam's fatigue had caused him to think of some bad times. Before those thoughts could linger or build, Dean tapped the back of Sam's head playfully. "Don't worry you'll be there and growing up is overrated."

Sam chuckled in humored disbelief and was about to attempt to defeat the white page of death for the millionth time, when Dean interrupted his train of thought.

"Well, its 5 in the morning, but since I'm UP." Dean overstressed. "We might as well pack up and hit the road. You can grab some shuteye on the way. It's a small town, so we can probably get some good leads from the locals." Dean felt the need to smack Sam another time, just for good measure before he started to clear out his things.

"Dude, I swear, one day...argh!" Sam knew it was pointless to continue the banter. He was too tired to put up a fight against Dean's wit. But when he had more energy, he would get Dean good.

Looking pleased with himself, Dean yelled, "HA!" in triumphant victory. "Get cracking and load up, Sammy!"

Turning his head to glare at his brother again, Sam wondered what kind of number those burgers had dealt Dean. His face was sweat wet and drained. "Dude, are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah… just a little sea sick. Nothing that the open road won't cure."

-x-x-xx-xx-

Faded yellow lines whizzed beneath the Impala's wheels. Under Dean's stead charge, the car purred in perfection. This was often his favorite time; just Dean and his baby on the road, living the good life. However, today, he just couldn't get the image of Sam's lifeless and cold body out of his mind. It was as if his soul held a permanent impression of what it felt like to hold the rigid weighted and unmoving shell of everything that meant the entire world to him. Within a second, he could relieve and feel everything about that moment. He could revisit the sickening feeling of that second when the world crashed. Even when he watched over Sam's remains, he wanted to crawl into a ball and die too.

Reflection caused him to glance over into the passenger seat just to ensure it wasn't empty. Finding a sleeping Sam helped to ease his burden, feeling secure in the fact that the deal has been more than worth it. His brother had more to contribute to this world than he ever could. Dean often wondered how Sam turned out so well and he just messed everything up.

Self-loathing had taken a hold of Dean a long time ago. He doubted he was capable of loving anything else in this world. All he could see was pain. His saving gratitude was that his life would be over soon and he would never feel so lost again.


	3. Sacrifice

The abandoned barn once again glowed with the flickering of candlelight. Dozens of small points of light made silhouettes dance wildly as the sources froze in place in front of an alter in the center of barn floor. Three murderesses, basking in the most recent conquest, filled with satisfaction. Taylor, Em, and Lily were about to seek their well deserved reward.

Four crystal goblets, filled by a black-red liquid, were set in a perfect row. At least a dozen red candles lined behind the ceremonial cups, reflecting eerily upon the contents. A strange hunger emanated from the three as they waited. That hunger only seemed to intensify as they watched scarlet candle wax bleed upon the alter, mixing more red hues with already spilled sacrificial blood.

"How much longer, Talora?" The guise of modern names no longer had a place here. They had come seeking the approval of their mother.

"Not Long. Lilah, tonight we begin the journey of a fourth."

"She is here." Emeline smiled as the wait was now over. A figure had emerged in the bar door.

"Come." Two feminine hands joined the hands of a fourth and welcome her to the position at the altar.

"Mother Lilith. Last eve we sacrificed in your honor. Soon, we will bring another sister into our legions. Grant us beauty, seduction, and power." Taylor turned to the newest arrival. "We name thee, Arnona. Sister. Your journey will complete this Spring's eve. You will be reborn and live forever."

"Welcome Sister." All three chanted.

"Lilith, Mother of Lilin

Come, please now, we Invoke Thee

We sacrifice those that give us pain and rejection

Grant us immortality and beauty

We honor thee with Blood

Blood of man, the betrayer

Taylor, Em, and Lil spun their fingers into their cups and listened for an unheard response. The newest sister followed suit.

"Our mother wants more potent blood." Lilah remarked.

"Yes, she feels the presence of destroyers coming", Emeline said.

Talora laughed. "She wants the destroyer and charges you with the task, Arnona. You will have revenge once we have them.

Four goblets were raised and four goblets were drained of the last drops of Alex Kelsey's blood.

As the last drop passed seeking lips, the hands grasping the precious life blood container became smoother and younger.

-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x

"Sam."

Sam snapped awake and shook off the last bits of sleep. "What?" He spouted, trying too hard to focus on what his brother wanted.

"We're here!"

Sam's brow wrinkled in confusion and he darted his head over his new locale. The town of Left Hand was a lot smaller than he had anticipated. The buildings were spaced with large expanses between them in a flat field that was flanked by several huge hills. Basically, the central area consisted of a small bed and breakfast, a gas station with a small restaurant attached, a school, a bar, the town library, and a post office. It was like a small cluster of building in the middle of nowhere. At glance, it would appear that the town of Left Hand was nothing more than a rest stop for a weary trucker, but the traffic in and out of the gas station spoke of a busy social hub. Sam's face erupted with puzzlement, wondering if this was an actual town. Sam wasn't sure, they were actually anywhere.

Dean instinctively understood Sam's thoughts. "I know it's like a freak town. What scares me is that at least 50 cars have been in and out of this place since I stopped to get some gas. Apparently there are lots of families that space out in large farms." Hopping into the driver's seat, Dean smiled in his usual twisted satisfaction. "But I did get some info while you dozed. The locals are quite chatty with the rumor mill on this one---Whew! I heard three theories in five minutes. This Alex Kelsey was a local jock. He and his buddies were last seen whooping it up at the bar with some girls after last week's football game. Thing is, no one really knew the girls he was with. It was a packed house that night and I'm guessing drinking is a popular activity in Left Hand, yet no one knew the chics this kid was chatting up." Dean's face shifted into his classic something is fishy look- eyebrows arched and smirk in one corner of his mouth.

"That's odd." Sam confirmed.

"Oh, yeah... Even his teammates at the same table didn't know the girls either. The only thing they could tell the police is that they were hot."

Sam's mind began to speculate over the possibilities of creatures."Nice description." Sam grimaced, but his mind already began to seek logical solutions. "This would be a good place to hide for Vampires."

"Maybe, but the MO doesn't fit...not vampires unless they are warped. The injuries were made by a blade. This guy's body was dumped like a carcass. Pretty gruesome from the description. Some blood was found at the scene, but there was a large quantity missing. No one knows what happened to it. And No one heard or saw a damn thing."

"Because they were too far away." Sam caught on quickly. The small and remote town of Left Hand was the perfect place for any creature to hide and go unnoticed.

"So...Basically, anyone or anything could have free run because of the spaced out community. The police have left the details out of the papers, but that hasn't stopped anyone from knowing all the details."

"One of the perils of a small town. Everybody knows everything about everybody."

"Yeah. But not about those girls, Sam. And I already know our next step."

"Dean, you've been here, for what?.. fifteen minutes?" Sam scoffed at this brother's cockiness.

"Yeah. What can I say I'm good."

"And the locals are chatty." Sam mused.

"Yep. There's a gathering today at the local high school in honor of this kid's memory. Everyone, who is anyone in Left Hand, will be there."

-x-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-x-xx-x-xx-

-x-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-x-xx-x-xx-

The Impala roared upon the parkway of high school into a mass of other cars and trucks. Had the Winchesters not known this was a memorial, it would have been easy to mistake his for a local celebration. Kids were darting in and out between cars, locals were catching up on more gossip, and an open barbeque was grilling as much as it could hold.

Sam looked incredulously at Dean. "This is the right place?"

Uh..yeah..." Dean eased the Impala to a stop and wondered if the local yahoo had given him accurate information. It was too late to speculate, but regardless lots of locals meant lots of information.

Sam and Dean swung from the car easily and sauntered into the mix of the crowd. Both picked up bits and pieces of "how horrible" or "no one knows who...how it happened". Sam and Dean were about to engage into some fact-finding, when both of them felt a tap upon their shoulders.

Spinning, Dean and Sam found the finger tapping them was attached to the local long arm of the law.


	4. Fast Talk and Emotions

"Howdy, boys. I see you're not from around here." The sheriff flashed the Winchesters a friendly, but uneasy smile. She was at least a foot shorter than Sam, but her stance told him that she had some power behind her. There appeared to be no chink in her confidence of her abilities that the boys could manipulate.

"Uh...no...we're on vac..." Sam tried to explain as sweetly as sugared molasses.

"We don't get many visitors around these parts." The sheriff interrupted as she eyed the brothers in evaluation.

Dean bristled under the circumspection of the sheriff. Often police rubbed Dean the wrong way, but the way this one looked at him made him feel as if he was being dissected. Seasons of cons aided him by the quick way be began to display a gentle ease in his stance without truly feeling at ease. "Well, uh" He flashed his award-winning grin. "We're here researching our culture heritage. I'm Dean and this is Sam. We traced some part of our family line back to this area. But, it's nice to meet a fellow law officer." Dean extended his hand and waited for the sheriff to melt, but she stood held fast to her spot.

Dean dropped his hand awkwardly before he shook his head and allowed an apologetic look to his face, hoping a new game face would sway her. "But, it seems we came at a bad time. We heard about the poor kid that died this weekend. It's hard to believe something like that happens around her."

The sheriff loosened in her gaze and a smile spread across her face. "It's been hard for the community.

Still hating the circumspection of the sheriff's gaze, Dean lost his train of thought. Searching for his next line, he felt uneasy to the point of distraction. The paranoid sensation of being watched from afar filed him and he desperate wanted to know the reason for the sudden thought they were being watched by more that the sheriff.

Luckily, Sam could refocus the woman's attention. Sam's puppy dog eyes went into absurd profusion. "We thought this was some kinda festival when we drove in, but…uh…..whew…..When we heard, we thought...I think we were in shock that this happened to such a friendly community. It's strange that..……Oh, I'm sorry. We don't mean to keep you. I'm sure you have had your hands full"

The sheriff sighed. "I think that is the understatement of the year. But I can see how you might confuse this for a party. Folks around here are like one big family. "

Sam glanced at Dean waiting for a joke about marrying cousins, but for once Dean was keeping his snark to himself. His brother being quiet was becoming disturbing.

"But where are my manners, I'm Brooke Norton." She extended her hand and Sam grasped it tightly. Extending her hand somewhat apologetically to Dean, he followed suit. "Sorry, if I seemed a little nosy, but with things the way they are. Did you say fellow law officer?"

"Uh...yeah, but were off duty on a road trip. We work up in Mont…." acting as if he interrupted his own thought. " Oh…Hey,…uh… well, Dean and I have some connections in federal law enforcement.

"We would be happy to help." Sheriff Norton shot Dean a glance which mad the hair stand up on his back. He felt uneasy and let Sam take over most of the conversation.

Sam quickly added, "Off the record of course. We don't want any monster to get away by interfering with the case. We know you have your hands full. Plus, Dean and I have roots somewhere in this town. I think we have to help in honor of our family heritage."

"Roots, well you are hometown boys after all….hmmm…Can't say I couldn't use the help. It's just me."

"Uh…just you?" Sam said in surprise.

Offguard for a moment, she sputtered. "Uhh….The state police did come out, but they are just as baffled as we are. Plus, with all the deaths happening in the city, it looks like I'm the lone ranger on this one. Anyway, it's not that the whole town doesn't know all the details and made up a few along the way. At least if you're going to know something it might as well be the truth."

Sam touched her shoulder in reassurance. "We just want to help."

"Come by my office. I'd appreciate any information or help I can get at this poi..." The sheriff's voice trailed off as she noticed a figure walking in the crowd of people. "Oh, my God...I," her voice halted in shock.

-x-x-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-x

A hushed quiescence spread across the gaggle as they turned to gape at sublimely attractive woman. The silence shortly turned to whispers as the young and striking woman moseyed through the crowd. Her caramel waves of hair fluttered down her sun kissed back to the top of her jeans. Her cherub face held large hazel eyes- eyes that contained enough pain and sorrow to drown in. The crowd parted as she came close. Dean stared at her as if she were inamorata. He was struck by her electrifying beauty and presence, but they masses reacted to her as if she were a termagant. Sam glanced at his brother, knowing there was some secret to this lady. Dean looked almost mesmerized as his eyes stalked the lovely woman's moves.

Pushing past Dean and Sam, the sheriff struggled through the masses in a sharp beeline for the woman and halted the progress in the crowd. Throwing her hands up, the sheriff appeared cautious towards the mysterious woman.

"Now, Aurora...this is not the time and place for.."

"I came to tell them I'm sorry for their loss." the lady said in a melodious melancholy voice. Dean reflected that even her voice appeared morose.

"I know this is gotta be hard for you, bad memories and all, but...I think it would be best to keep any ideas you have to yourself."

Aurora looked at the sheriff with disgust. "Bad memories...huhmp...Ideas," Her eyes flashed with a deep pain- A pain that filled her soul with darkness. "It's happening again and none of you would listen." Aurora's eyes tugged more at the pain in her heart and soul. "You should have listened to me. Her face struggled to keep the facade of strength. Turning before she allowed herself to break down, Aurora stormed off in a stride that stated don't mess with me. Dean swore she was crying and her face was racked with anguish and pain.

Dean's already disturb mood slipped further as quickly as ice melting on the sun. He found himself wanting to reach out to her. He couldn't fathom how someone so lovely could exhibit that deep of a pain and loneliness. It was that pain that drew Dean to her- a pain he recognized too well. That kind of pain brought darkness, fear, and isolation to your very core. It was the pain that crept into his mind each night as he went to bed and lingered each time he woke. It was the part of his own soul that still lingered in regret and loss. This pain separated him from everything and everyone in this world and filled him with a longing.

Sam poked Dean's side to stop him from staring "Dean." The look on Dean's face had alarmed him. It wasn't often his brother let his guard down, but Sam knew he had been bothered by the exchange for whatever reason.

Dean shook it off and in his ironclad wall of bravado said, "Well that was odd. Wonder what the story on this chic is?!"

The sheriff sprinted back to Dean and Sam apologetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to abandon our discussion."

"We understand." Sam said genially.

Dean was less in performance mode and abruptly demanded information from the sheriff. . "What's the deal anyway!"


	5. Outcast

-x-xx-xx-xx-x-xx-x-x

Thankfully, the sheriff didn't notice or didn't seem to care. "That's a long story, but related to the recent death." Her voice became too animated and drew a few on-lookers, "That's one of the reasons I am so frustrated with the Feds and State." She quickly realized that several people had started to eavesdrop and returned to her stoic calmness. "Let's go to my office."

Ducking into the short portal to the sheriff's small hole in the wall office, Sam wondered if they hadn't crawled into some Hobbit Hole. Grasping the handle to shut the door behind him, Dean noticed that the handle didn't even have a working lock. "Small town freaks" He muttered under his breath. Sam elbowed him, reminding him to now grumble aloud.

The Hobbitesque office was almost completely filled by the sheriff's massive desk, which was littered with scraps of paper, crumbled up bits, file folders and photos. The entire space was overflowing with empty paper coffee cups revealing the long hours that Sheriff Norton had pulled lately.

Motioning Sam and Dean to sit in the two ancient office chairs across from her office chair, she started to filter through her desk stack. Pulling at random piles upon scattered desk, she handed Dean the photos of Alex Kelsey's crime scene. Dumped like rubbish on a road side, Alex's body looked like a pincushion, but surprisingly the largest amount of blood had spilled onto his jeans.

Sam leaned it to inspect the photos with Dean. "So, I guess the cause of death was multiple stab wounds."

"Nope, just one caused the death- the one to his left leg- a cut to the femoral artery. He bled out in a matter of minutes. The other cuts occurred post mortem." Sheriff Norton was frantically rumbling through searching for another file. A sigh of relief passed through her lips as she dug the autopsy report from the stack. Passing the file into Dean's hands, Sam peered over his brother's shoulder. Both looking for evidence of anything supernatural, but so far the only odd thing was the missing blood.

They both began to wonder if this was a case for them. For as many crazy ghosts and demons out there, there were just as many crazy ass people out there. Judging from the sheriff office, Dean assessed she was not use to handling a case like this one, either, if she was even equipped to handle it all.

Dean finally spoke, "So the coroner couldn't account for the amount of blood loss."

"He speculated at least three pints were missing. As you can imagine, the whole town is a buzz and the rumors...LORD….They have been about everything from Satan worship to Vampires. But small towns love to gossip, so not much I can do to stop it. Plus, Aurora's got the town gossiping and stirred up."

Dean's mind wandered and his thought returned back to the sadness in Aurora's eyes, which struck a chord inside his own soul. Pushing aside his own memory in his core, Dean forced himself to display a hard edge matter of fact expression. "So, how does this...uh...Aurora?...uh, fit into the scheme of things?"

The sheriff sighed heavily and her own face showed a flicker of past pain. "Aurora's fiancé died under similar circumstances 10 years ago. Three local boys were found murdered identically to our current murder. Aurora hasn't been the same since. Aurora, Philip and I were friends once. She was my best friend once. When her family died, she sorta became an honorary member of mine. She was the kind of girl everyone loved to be around- funny, kind, generous, and humble. She was one of those people that didn't realize how beautiful they were. But 10 years ago that changed. She and Philip became sweethearts in highschool- like two peas in a pod. They were off runnin' around in the hills after the Spring Fling dance. The next day when neither of them showed up, we went looking for them. When we found 'em...hhh...Philip had been killed. Aurora was injured, but whoever killed Philip didn't stab her.

"So whoever did this spared her?" Sam spouted curiously.

"Kinda strange…Why would they leave a witness.? Or did they just really want Philip?" Dean speculated.

"You're good and quick. Must be useful a real asset in hunting weirdos. Yeah, the nut job has a thing for killin men. When she woke up a few days later, she swore a pack of creatures had attacked her and Philip. She had some wild story about them taking him for sacrifice and they were demon spawn. She still does. I'm afraid Philip's death sent her over the edge...an edge she has never made it back from."

A sudden bristle of anger rustled in Dean. He didn't force himself to play his hustle, but flatly allowed his emotions to harshly come through. "Maybe, she just needed someone to listen. Someone to stand by her…even if you don't believe her story, there could have been some truth to it."

Sam realized the sheriff had touched a topic that was sensitive to Dean's sensibilities. It was the part of his sibling that Sam respected most- Dean's ability to burden himself with the pain of others, even when his own pain threatened to crush him. Sam shuffled his foot to tap Dean's lower leg to remind him to restrain himself. But the fear that Dean might not listen caused him to add himself into the conversation.

"Crazy or not...she might have some clues, to what kind of weapon she saw, what time it happened, etc. Dean and I would like to talk to her. It can't hurt. We'll put a call into our contacts to run the MO for similar murders nationwide in the meantime."

"Not that it will do any good, but I'll give you directions. But be careful, she might shoot you before you get a chance to say a word." She scribbled on a napkin and handed it to Sam.

With that Dean stood and tipped his head to the sheriff. Sam's warning was a least good enough to curb how Dean felt about how the town had abandoned Aurora. He exited without waiting for Sam.

Sam smiled at the Sheriff and started to turn to follow Dean out the door. The sheriff grasped his hand. "You friend is a protective sort isn't he?"

Sam chuckled breathily. "Yeah, it makes him good at his job." Sam smiled at the truth of his statement. The sheriff returned Sam's smile and released his hand.

-x-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-

Talora's eyes were closed as she stared into the filled goblet. Turing to her sisters, she smirked. "They are here."


	6. Rude to the Dude

Mud spattered, dotting the Impala's sleek finish from the bumper to bumper. Dean didn't seem to notice the brow flecks the covered his prized possession. He stared off in the distance with only the rhythmic slapping of wiper blades resounding in the quiet interior. Sam wondered if Dean was even paying attention to anything but the serpentine path to Aurora's house. Heavier rain poured and began to wash some of the dirt encrustation off Dean's baby. Jostling to and fro from the curves and lurching into the gutted out mud puddles, Sam felt as if they were on a storm tossed boat. He was fast becoming seasick. Pushing nausea aside, his greater concern was for Dean. He had been strangely emotional and unattached to any conversations during the drive to Aurora's home. Searching the horizon for any signs they were near the end of this trek, Sam mused that the weather was as glum as Dean's mood and just as changing.

A large lurched seemed to knock the courage to speak from Sam. "Dean?"

Dean only glanced at his brother's question then refocused on the road.

"So…according to the sheriff, 10 years ago, Aurora Moonbeam Colton..."

"Did her parent hate her something… It's like she is one of the Zappa kids."

"Hippie Parents…uhh…from the reaction in town, we can pretty much say seemed to be fairly messed up."

"You don't know that, Sammy." A skim of defensivness appeared, yet again, in Dean's voice. "Something isn't right."

Sam sighed heavily, "Dean? Why are you….listen, I know something is bothering you, so I can pest you until you tell me or..."

"You pest me Sam and I swear the first toilet I find, you are going down for a twirly whirly."

Sam grimaced. Not that he was afraid of a toilet dunk, but he knew Dean was trying to playfully express his need for not discussing. Sam signaled his understanding of Dean's intent in kind. "Man, you think you are big enough to try that anymore?" Sam scoffed.

Dean turned and acknowledged his brother's comment briefly before he again focused on the lumpy path before him. The rain eased and faded back to the darkness of the sky. Lurching one final time, both Sam and the Impala seemed to groan in thanks that journey was over. That lament was shortly followed by a bemoan from Dean as he stepped from the driver's seat.

Sam soon discovered the source of Dean's bewilderment, when he exited the Impala and his right boot flop in the muddy slosh. Sam could see the Dean was less than impressed with his current surroundings, but Dean pressed on and eased himself onto the weed covered edge. Dean's mood lightened as he saw Sam attempt his own great escape from the mud. Thankfully, it was just slushy and not wet enough to sink them in. Laughing, Dean patted Sam's back as he made it to his position.

Sam was relieved to see Dean's amusement, but that relief was short lived when Sam notice movement near Dean's left boot leg. He gasped in reflex. Noticing Sam's gasp and downward glance, Dean whirled to see a squirrel next to his boot. He jumped abruptly as the startled squirrel scampered off.

"ARRGGHH!" Dean screamed. Sam giggled in spite of himself. Turning sharply, Dean gave Sam an unamused look. "We'll first we have a town shunning, then the colossally wonder F'ed road, I'm covered in mud, and now some freakin' Squirrel. I swear, Sam, this day is even weird for us! This day can't get any worse."

Sam smiled infectiously, "Maybe, it was lookin' for a nut, Dean!"

Dean was far from thrilled, but looked at the snickering Sam with incredulity of the innuendo. "Fine, the dang acid squirrel can have yours!" Dean jabbered as he walked away

Sam left the banter at that. As long as Dean's mood had improved, Sam was willing to left him have another win at their ever ongoing battle of wits. Sam tottered quickly behind Dean, who had progressed to the antiquated farm house. Surprisingly, Aurora had kept up the repairs as a pro, but Sam guessed she didn't have much more than the farm to keep her occupied.

Knocking gently, Dean was already practicing lines in his head. The effort was not so much as a way to impress this girl, but to keep his own head clear. He knew Sam was worried. He knew that his past haunted his memories some times, but he usually kept them well buried. For some reason, he saw the same torment in this woman's eyes. He didn't need those memories right now. He needed to focus his head in the game and the hunt. Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice that some time had passed with no answer to his knock.

Impatiently, Sam peered into the window and noticed moment and light within. "We'll someone is home." He just wanted to sit down and not move after the ride from hell.

Dean glanced at Sam and knocked harder the second time. A minute passed after that attempt. Finally in frustration, Dean pounded loudly with his fist.

A loud yell came from within. "Christ, don't you take a hint." The door swung open to a visibly tired and miffed Aurora. "When no one answers pretty boy that mean you get to leave."

Dean smiled politely and ignored the indignation tone and went on about the ruse. "I'm Dean, this is Sam. We are working with the sheriff on the Alex Kel..."

"Like I care who you are and what you are doing."

Aurora was not a good liar. Dean knew she cared considerably about what was happening. Her actions in town and the look on her face were verification of that. "Listen, we just want to know the details of what happened 10 years ago. It could help."

"I died is what happened!" The pain returned to her face from earlier.

Dean felt himself lunge back in his own pain a smidge. Sam opened his mouth to apologize for Dean's brusque behavior, but Dean spoke too quickly. The only thing left for Sam to do was pray that Dean didn't make this worse. Aurora was there only shot on figuring out what they would be facing.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to hurt you." Dean showed her an expression of genuine concern. He wanted to tell her he understood her pain because it was his pain too. Every time he got close to her, it felt like he knew her more than he even knew himself.

Aurora looked at him oddly. It had been some time since anyone treated as if her feelings matter at all. Dean smiled when he noticed she had been affected by his apology. Sam smiled too- somewhat out of pride his brother could reach out and give unselfishly to strangers and partly because it seemed like they were going to get somewhere.

However, the two smiling faces only reminded Aurora of the unhappiness in her only life. She noticed her weakness quickly and returned to her diamond hard exterior. "We'll then I suggest you take your crap eating grin and wonder twin asses back to the Pimp Mobile and move along." With that she slammed the door in Dean's face.

Knocking again, the determined Winchester wasn't about to leave, not now.

"Dean..stop…are you nuts!"

"Sam, we need this infor."

'I know, but What is WRONG with YOU!. Every few seconds it's like you are about to blow like a powder keg."

"I'm fine!' Stepping back in shock, Dean's sympathy for Aurora had become a darned tread. His touchy feely mood passed quickly with that action and he looked at Sam with disgust. He really wanted to knock down the door and get to her as if it was a strange compulsion within him. "Sam, remind me to hate that chic. She really is a Bit..."

"Dean, she is hurting. She is just protecting herself. A lot of people hide behind some protective shell." Sam couldn't help but jab Dean a little about his own closed nature.

"We'll someone should tell her to be nicer to people who are trying to help her and that crap is not helping."

Sam looked at Dean in wonder that those words slipped out of his brother's mouth. The wonder quickly drifted into amusement. "Yeah, someone should tell them not to shut out the world and those who care about them." Sam stared pointedly at Dean.

Dean caught his brother's drift and could have kicked himself for boxing himself into this discussion. This could turn into one of those Dr. Phil moments, which was not something Dean wanted to peruse at this time. He knew Sam meant well, but Sam had enough on his own plate. His brother didn't need to add his pain upon it. Playing dumb, Dean looked at him in fake confusion and stressed "What!?" Dean strode down the steps and strutted his way back in the tall weeds to the Impala. Jumping across some of the mud, he pushed himself in the Impala. A groan escaped his lips from the muddy mess now being inside the Impala.

Sam knew this act well, but deep down he knew his point had been made. Mentally, he scored himself a point for this round.

Dean glanced out the window at the still thinking Sam. Dean smiled a hidden appreciative smile. Sometimes it was enough to know Sam was there. He quickly stuck his head out and upped the tough guy act, "Sam, get your ass in the car!!!"


	7. Distractions

Dean stared out the window of Lefty's Bed and Breakfast, not really thinking of anything, but listening to Skynyrd playing over at the local bar. A pleasant whiff of food poured across the space to his empty tummy. Suddenly, he was painfully aware that they had forgotten to eat all day. He had been so busy feeling sorry, and then angry at some beautiful stranger, he pretty much forgot most of everything else. Dean wondered what was wrong with him. He always cared about saving people, but this one felt like an addiction under his skin. Moreover, it was like he was teetering on control.

As the song ended, he finally turned to Sammy, who was typing away again in frustration. Sam wrinkled his nose. Dean was dumbfounded as to why Sam didn't seem to notice the alluring food aroma sneaking across the street "Hey! Are you a robot over there or something? Damn, I'm starved."

"Oh." Sam said as he concentrated on his computer screen.

"Yo, Sammy.. FOOD DUDE!!!"

Sam finally noticed the time and realized he was hungry, not that he would tell Dean he was right. "It's not my fault you're the human garbage can. Do you have to eat all the time?"

Dean began mocking Sam's statement in baby like tones "Mumm mummm Mummmmpp Mummm. "What are you doing over there anyway! Shift IT! I'm starved!" Dean threw on his leather jacket and wailed Sam his own.

Sam managed to catch the jacket clumsily before it walloped in his face. Whipping his jacket on and sprinting to follow his brother's exit, Sam pushed past his brother close enough to brush him harshly.

"Hey!" Dean stumbled slightly and stopped his progress towards the mesmerizing smells of his awaiting dinner. Standing defensively and staring at Sam's back, he yelled "Watch it!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry!" The younger Winchester yelled back without turning back, but took several more long steps away from his brother. A loud chuckled drifted from his lips back to Dean's ears.

Dean realized his brother was still worried about what had been troubling him and this was his way to test the waters. A rouge smirk flicker on his lips. "Alright, jack-off. You want to play it like that," he muttered before he sprinted up to catch up.

Sam was just about to enter the Saddlerack Bar when Dean's outstretched hand smacked the back of his head. Abruptly, he turned to see Dean display an exaggerated "I'm so innocent" face. That goofy expression was enough to make him laugh again.

Smirking, Dean pushed his way past him. Not to be outdone, Sam smacked the back Dean's head as he tried to escape.

Twirling around to face his brother, Dean smiled broadly and was about to escalate the playful scuffle. His jovial mood was stopped deadpan, when Sam expression changed and his eyes were fixed to the back right corner of the room.

Dean glanced quickly as if he was awaiting an attack, only to find Aurora nursing a beer in the back corner.

"We'll that is twice today she had made a public appearance." Sam dripped with sarcasms.

"Kinda odd for someone that the town overlooks and calls a hermit. One of us needs to try talking to her again and the other can look for clues in the bar."

"She's all yours, Sammy!" Passing his annoyance to keep his distance from her, Dean wanted to avoid a replay of attraction/repulsion thing he felt when he was around her.

"Yeah, but you were the one really interested in talking to her."

"Okay, flip for it!"

"Okay, but we are using my quarter!" Sam dug a quarter from his pocket. Flipping the coin in several rotations in the air, Dean snatched the quarter before he could catch it. Smacking on his hand, Sam called "Heads" and pulled his brothers hand from it before he could lie.

"Damn it, Sam!"

Sam tapped his brother's shoulder playfully and noticed that Dean was pocketing his quarter. He sighed heavily before he proceeded to mingle about the bar as his brother made his way to Aurora's corner table.

Dean smiled bashfully and a bit awkwardly, hoping that Aurora might feel some sympathy for her earlier gruffness.

Aurora rolled her eyes and continued drinking her half warm beer. It seemed that every town person who passed by view of the table took a moment to linger and stare. Aurora looked them straight in the eye in an odd dare, although Dean wondered exactly what she was daring those idiots to do. Dean had to admit she was feisty, but he knew that routine well. A routine he used to fight when he felt there was nothing left to fight for.

She glanced back at Dean, who had not moved since his arrival. "Now, what do you want!"

It wasn't a question, but she hadn't called him a name yet, so he pressed on. Swirling the chair backwards, he straddled it. His eyes locked on her face as if he could dare look away. The feeling in the pity of his stomach returned, but he faced whatever it was with an unwavering gumption. He thought perhaps, this time he had an advantage.

Aurora flinched in the unexpected move. She wasn't use to anyone facing her down. Staring at him in a different odd dare, her back arched and she closed her eyes to push some hidden part of her away.

He oozed with charisma and charm. "I want to help you. I know you don't want to talk about it."

"And, this nice guy act is supposed to charm me. Not buying. Why don't you go find the second stooge in your act and bother someone else."

"Funny," Dean wanted to say a witty comeback and about a million zipped in his head, but he remained in temperament. "So…uh…. Want to tell me how Left Hand got its name." Hoping to break the ice and satisfy his curiosity at the same time, he wondered if she had some of that down-home-country hospitality in her genetic code.

"Really" A petty sarcasm flared in her voice "You didn't hear that story…Well a long time ago, this pest kept bothering this woman, who had no interest in him. So the next time he touched her she lopped of his left hand. He bled to death and they buried him without the severed hand. Now, when the moon is full…."

"Okay, I get it. You don't like me. Look, I don't care if you trust me, like me, hate me, or want to strangle me for not treating you like the shunned…your welcome by the way…. I just want to solve what happened to Alex Kelsey and your boyfrie…"

"Listen, Mad Max, I get it. But there is nothing you can do to help me. You have no clue what you are dealing with. No one ever believed my story. I can take care of myself. So why don't you strut back to the Thunderdome and service some happy wench there."

Dean boiled. "Oh…The world sucks and I want to get off. But you know what lady…I'm probably the only one who is going to ever want to help you!" He looked at her with a piercing annoyance and anger.

Aurora was taken a back, but for some reason she believed he really wanted to help her, but how could he understand any of what she could tell him. "You don't give up do you? Why don't you and your partner just leave it alone? There is nothing you can do."

"I can…I…it's hard to explain, but at least I want to.." His voice became softer like a lover whispering. "I know.." Suddenly, he was aware of a connection again. He fixated on the shape of her lips, the heartbroken expression in her eyes, and the way she pretended to be so harsh.

"I.." Her voice softened too. "I…" Her breathing became heavy and her tongue licked her lower lip. "You would have to come with me….you…"

The air was electric charged as he watched her shoulders rise and fall in a heated breathing pattern. Dean swung around ready to storm off and follow her, when he saw the back of Sam's jacket shuffle out the bar's exit.

"Sammy?" Dean waited a few seconds and scanned the room as if he was mistaken. There was no sight of Sam anywhere. Whatever he had just experienced left him like a fleeting summer breeze. His concern for Sam heightened his hunting awareness as he sprinted to the door and exited the bar,

"Sam!????" A wave of relief filled him when he saw the lanky frame of his brother. "Dude!"

Sam snapped to… "Huh…what….What!?'

"Where are you going?" to grab his brother…

"I…I thought I saw something…but now..I'm not so sure."

"Sam, there's something about this town I don't like. I just can't…. I can't get a grip on what it is."

"You can feel it…lurking."

Dean looked unsettled. "This….its just….wrong."

"Dean? Are you okay? You look…well… like you've seen a ghost."

"Sam…I…don't know…. I was talking in there and all of a sudden I felt strange..Something"

"Something off?.. yeah… I feel that too."

"No, it's like I'm not sure what I am feel…I"

"You have been..uh… moody, but you probably need sleep. Don't worry so muc…"

"Sam… every time I get near Aurora, I feel…um….uh..odd."

"The locals did say, Alex Kelsey was with women. Do you think she might be one of them?"

"I don't know, but I am getting tired of spinning my wheels around this town."

-x-xx-xx-xx-xx-x-xx-x-xx-

**Later that night….**

Four forms met in the haven of the barn. The creatures stood by the same alter and gave praise to their mother once more. After drinking down, the last of Alex Kelsey's blood, the woman seemed less than happen with the outcome of the evening.

"Mother…. Forgive us for our failure this eve." Talora's face was more enraged than seeking forgiveness.

Lilah mirrored her disapproval. "The one was ours. He was about to follow, when the other interfered."

"We must sacrifice soon or we will perish. All our beauty will fade…We must take from them." Emeline demanded. "They have been led to the path that will bring them to us. Even now one of them is under our control. We will call and he will answer. And the other will follow."

-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	8. Dean's smack down

**Midafternoon****…**

Sam exited the motel first, followed by a groggy Dean. Sam waited uneasily. After watching his brother toss, turn, and mumble all night, Sam wondered if something had taken a hold of his brother. He was relieved that Dean finally found peace in the early morning, so he let his brother sleep in. Sam wasn't sure exactly what was eating at Dean, but his brother had become more introspective lately and withdrawn, except when he was hunting. He was bordering on the edge during battles. To say Sam was concerned would be like calling the titanic disaster a mishap. Concern had passed along time ago.

"What?" Dean spat out half annoyed at Sam's quiet stare.

"Huh…oh…nothing… just didn't sleep well. ….. So, I did a cross reference last night. About 10 years ago, there were three deaths over a 2 week period. All three were killed with a slice to the back of the leg, bled out, uh… bodies dumped on the side of the road."

"And Aurora is our only witness. Let's get to the car and get some info from her."

"Not quite. There was another woman, who survived an attack."

"Would have been nice to know that yesterday. The sheriff should have told us."

"She may not know. Arlene Bennigan….she…uh.. committed herself in 1998 to psych ward. Shortly after she checked herself out and just vanished."

"Oh… I am not liking this….this is just… I not going to like this, am I?"

"No. Her family filed a missing person report, but no body or trace was ever found."

"So we have a nut job out there somewhere, doing God knows what…And we have 3 woman connected to the current death, and the witness we have is a snarky hermit."

"And the kicker…all this happened 10 years ago….guess what happened 20 years ago…"

"3 deaths... missing blood…."

"Yeah. And 30 years ago. That's as far back as I could get the articles on the net, but do you want to bet me, this has happened much longer."

"But no one has seen the pattern except us."

"Thought we would head over to county records and do research."

"Ugh.."

"Welcome to the exciting world of being a hunter."

"Why do you think I have you for…"

"Thanks"

"Besides, I am going to get information from that Sunrise Moonbeam Zappa chic, if it kills me."

"Sure you want to get close to her again….you said Aurora made you feel…uh…odd."

"We'll feeling sorry for her only goes so far… I thought about it and now. I kinda want to punch her."

"Oh… that would be nice…"

"I said want to … I didn't say I would, but I think I am good now."

"So you want to tell me what's wrong…"

"Nothing…just this place…we never forget one of our own, but they did… and everyone is okay with it…."

"No, I'm not okay with it, but we can't change everything……………... Oh..." Sam laughed, thinking he could kick himself for not noticing it before. "…I get it now…She's a loner, a hot and a bit snarky loner. And you like that..."

"Oh… come on… I do not." Dean ignored him and started walking to the safety of the Impala.

"Yeah you do… Is there a chink in the Dean Winchester wall?"

"Shut up… No… I just…"

"It's okay to fe…"

"Sam!" Dean opened his door, but continued to stare at his brother.

"You can't stand it that she doesn't fall in line for your crap."

"See…right there… that's proves she is nuts. You want to have fun at the library, then go ahead. I'm getting this case over with… I'm done with this place. "

"No way. I'm going with you."

-x-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x

Stepping on Aurora's porch again, Sam looked at Dean curiously as he pecked on Aurora's door. He kept thinking about Dean's mood over the past few days.

Dean let his brother take the lead. Part of him wanted to keep a safe distance from the woman, pushing aside Sam's assertion that he felt anything for some random girl he just met. Of course he felt something, but it was nowhere near what Sam thought. Sam really had no point of reference for understanding what Dean was feeling. Who wanted to tell your inner most thoughts to another man, let alone your brother? Dean wasn't entirely sure he wanted to discuss or relive the things that happened to John. He sheltered his brother from a lot of the pain, taking his father's orders and crap to save Sam from seeing it. So in a way, Sam lack of understanding was Dean's fault for sheltering him from their father's pain.

Sam didn't know the happy father that Dean had before the night their mother died. His brother only saw the father who was crushed and battered by the road. John wasn't bad or cold to Dean, but he knew the John's exhaustion and devastation. Dean never wanted Sam to see that part.

What bothered Dean more was the memory of having the warmth of a family. Sometimes he wished his father would just tuck him in bed like he once did, share a stupid ice cream cone, or give him one more piggy back ride. As he grew, those memories helped him be strong for both John and Sam, but every once in a while, they also broke his heart. He quickly wiped away a trace of a tear before Sam could notice.

He couldn't blame his father for not being the same. The memory of what came before Mary died was gut wrenching. They lost everything that night. No one ever looked at them the same either. Seeing all those people turn their backs on his father had been a buried hurt in Dean for a long while. He hoped to end this hunt quickly, before he let this pain get the better of him. Still some part of him wanted to tell Aurora she wasn't crazy and that she was alright. He could never imagine someone else feeling close to their family pain, but the world had been just as cruel to her.

Sam tapped on the door again, still looking at his brother more than waiting for an answer. The distance look on Dean' face was more than adequate to let Sam know that the funk still held onto his brother. One of these days, he was going to find a way to get into his brother's thick head. Every time his brother shut him out, it felt like their relationship was turning into the one with his Dad. He didn't want Dean to hide anything from him. He didn't expect Dean to get out a bucket of Haggen Daz and pour his heart out over the melting cookie dough ice cream. However, if something really was bothering him this much, he wanted his brother to say something.

"Dean?"

"Yeah"

"You ready for this?"

"Why wouldn't I be…did you knock?"

"Twice! Where were….?

"Seems like no one is home…" Dean grinned broadly, and pulled his lock pick from his pocket. "And I have a key… isn't that just awesome."

-x-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-

The Winchesters stood in the front room of the farm house, not really sure where to begin. The first thing Sam noticed was the multitude of books piled and lined the room.

"Damn, this chic reads more than you…"

"You noticed that too…guess you need something to do when you're a shut in."

"Not that she is a typical shut in."

Sam grabbed a few books from the stacks "Theology, Myths, Legends, Latin….Judeo Christian Heritage…"

"Those combinations sound familiar."

"Hunter….Hunter's family…"

"You think Philip was more than a victim…."

"Starting to wonder…"

"You check upstairs, see if we have any weapons or clues."

"So far… Aurora could be a survivor of an attack, one of our 3 mystery women, or a hunter. "

"All the more reason to search and eliminate some possibilities."

-x-xx-x-xx-xx-x-xx

An hour later…..

After finding nothing, but books and more books, Dean flopped on the couch. Picking up the photo album on the cushions and cracking it opened, he stared at the happy family on the page. The faded photo had been touched numerous times, wearing away part of the image. A mother, father, and child looked happily around the family Christmas tree. A small innocent smile sprang to his face, but his eye flashed in sorrow. Just below was an image of an obvious teenage Aurora hugging someone she loved. Dean guessed it must be Philip. He fixated on the page and the happy smile on her face. His finger traced the image again and again.

"Dean?"

Dropping the book in surprise, Dean whirled around. Sam stared blankly at him. "Yeah… what? Did you find something?"

"Nothing.. Well a few shotguns, but…that seems normal to the area…..You?"

"Nope…just books…and some family stuff…"

"We'll this was a wasted day. Let's get back to town before she gets back and fills ups full of buck shot.

-x-xx-x-xx-xx-x-xx-xx-x-

**Later…near dusk…**

Pulling in front of the local bar, Dean parked and was quiet for a few moments. Finally, he opened his door and swung out. Taking his brothers lead, Sam followed. Slamming the doors, the Winchesters felt the defeat of another day wasted.

"Dean, look at it this way. No one has died since we came, so we still have hope to stop these deaths."

"Yeah, yeah.."

"Dinner?"

"Hell yeah. I'll get it… See you at the room." Dean sprinted off to the bar, leaving Sam to return and kick back at the room.

Dean swung around after barely entering the barroom door "Hey, Sammy… how bout some beers too." He turned just in time to see Sam enter and sped away with three women in a sports car.

"Sammy!" He sprinted to where the car had just pulled away from, what have you got yourself into?"

-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-xx

As Dean thrusted the Impala's door open franticly, he caught a side glance of Aurora ogling at the car Sam just took off in.

When she started her pick-up and backed out of the parking lot. It was then the feeling of stupidity hit him. He could have kicked himself for not noticing that Aurora had been staking out the place last night. Now, she was here again, waiting for something to happen. Part of Dean ached to drive off after Sam, but a civilian in the mix would possibly end in disaster. He sprinted quickly to Aurora's pick-up and lunged into the open window.

Dean's upper body hung inside the cab as his legs dangled over the door. The alarmed Aurora smacked at him multiple times, but Dean refused to yield. Using his left hand to balance himself by grabbing the wheel, he searched for the ignition switch with his free hand. Aurora pushed at him, but Dean managed to turn the ignition off and yank the keys from the slot. The car lurched to a stop and Dean took the moment to pitch the keys into the weeds.

Aurora was infuriated. "What the hell are you doing!"

Dean didn't answer but bolted for the Impala. He glanced towards the road and was thankful the headlight of the car with Sam was still shining for him to follow.

Aurora was not one to let things go easily. She flung her door open and rushed toward Dean's back. She jumped him, straddling him and crossing her legs over his torso. Her arms locked around Dean's neck. Having no choice, Dean whirled and slammed Aurora's back against the building. Her grip slipped and she fell on the ground.

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed, first in pain, but then with blind fury. She advanced upon Dean once again with an uppercut to his jaw. Dean's fighting skills were superior and he deflected the blow with a cut of his upper arm. Grasping her wrist, he turned her back to his body and pinned her arm behind her. He rested the weight of his body upon her as he leaned her on the Impala's door. She bucked under his presence, but couldn't move from his forceful grip.

"Lady, I don't have time for this. My brother could be in trouble. So, you have two options. Get your ass in my car and tell me the truth or I am throwing you in my trunk." Dean pressed her a bit harder to inflect he meant business.

"Ahhh...UH..." She grunted in a pouting hatred. Sucking in a hiss like breath, Aurora conceded.

"Alright!" She screamed.

Dean held her still not sure if she meant her surrender. Something about this woman told him that she didn't give in easily. She huffed a final time before she loosed the tension in her body. The pressure of Dean's body felt shocking and unreal. She hadn't been near another person for so long, much let them get close. A piece of her felt excited about him being near , another piece of her was in an alarm confusion, and another in an urgency to achieve her mission. "Alright." Her tone was calm and Dean back away and released her gently.

She sucked in a sighing huff before she spoke again. "I just need some supplies from my truck and I'll spill all that I know." She flashed Dean an awkward and unwilling look of defeat.

He backed away and allowed her to access her truck as she had no means to start it now. She pulled a rifle from under her seat. Dean automatically opened the passenger door and retrieved a gun from the glove box. Aurora didn't see him slide the gun in his waistband. She slung duffel over her shoulder and arched the gun's muzzle towards the night sky before she advanced towards Dean. Dean opened the passenger door and used his left hand in gesture for her to hop in. Glancing at him in annoyance, she noticed the way Dean's eyes stalked her shotgun's movement.

"It's not loaded yet, so I can't draw on you." She lowered her shotgun as if to sling it into the back seat, but at the last second wacked the side of Dean head. He fumbled down until his back and head rested on the Impala's front seat. His legs splayed out the door and into the dirt.

Dean moaned as his vision blurred. He saw the weapon lash above him again and the butt of gun made travel for his skull. His head bobbled before darkness embraced him and no fight could be raised within him.

Aurora shook from exertion and sympathy. She had never raised hand to anyone before and her body shook from emotion and adrenaline. The power she felt was scary, but her heart tugged at her for causing Dean pain. "I'm sorry, but you can't get in my way." Searching Dean's pockets, she absconded the Impala's keys. She fiddled with Dean's legs and scrunched them into the passenger floor board until they were a tangled bent mess. Rushing to the driver's side, she jumped in and lunged the keys in the slot. The Impala roared to life and Aurora sped off to catch up to car carrying Sam.


	9. Sex and Back

Stumbling out of the car door, Sam tumbled several feet down the picayune incline next to dirt road. Laughing uproariously, his vision swam with an crapulence. He had lain upon the grass for several second, trying desperately to focus the stars above him, but the thick nectarous captured his brain.

Taylor laughed joyously. "Silly boy, you should learn to watch your step." She crouched down beside him and pushed a bang from his forehead. Sam smiled a complacent, titillated smile. Taylor gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a seated position. Her lips brushed his gingerly. Sam felt compelled to devour her lips with his. He pressed his torso forward to gain advantage, but Taylor shifted and left his lips wanting. Standing, she twirled flirtingly and giggled for him to follow.

Sam took a step to pursue Taylor to the deserted field, but a hand upon his shoulder drew him back. Em smiled kittenishly at him. Placing a hand upon his check, she first traced his jaw line then moved on to trace his lips. Sam kissed her fingertips with passion. Laughing, she allowed her hand to trace down his arm playfully before she pulled away to join her cohort, Taylor.

Sam's feet carried him another step. Again, his progress was stopped, when a provocative pressure tingled on his bicep. Lily smirked in deviousness. A moan escaped Sam's as she twirled to place herself in Sam's arm. He embraced her with as her hand molded against his pecs. Sam's head and body were on fire. Before he could allow his reactions to escalate, Lilly pulled away and joined her comrades.

The possibilities of being with three women flashed in Sam's mind. A libidinous drive filled his very core with the prospect of the three before him. Closing his eyes drunkenly, a realization suddenly hit Sam. "Three" he murmured groggily, as if some forgot memory was attempting to spring forth from his addled mind. He knew Alex Kelsey had been seen with three women at that bar and her he was in the same situation. It was then a part of Sam cleared and he realized good fortune had not placed him in this situation. He wasn't sure how he had been so deluded. He attempted to allow his rationality to overtake the piece of him that cried for wanton abandonment.

Taylor's voice melodious called out to Sam. "Come on, Sam. I have something I am dying to show you."

"Sam," floated from Em's lips too.

Shaking his head, Sam's skills as a hunter heightened his need to flee, telling him something was wrong. He fought against his carnal urges and took a step back. His legs moved sluggishly as his will glued him to the spot. Shaking his head, he pushed himself back towards the incline. Noticing Sam's hesitance, the women did not take long before they had surrounded him. Rationality told him to flee, but the heavy feeling in his body surged with heat. The sluggishness that invaded the fibers of his being allowed him no opportunity to escape.

Surprise tinted Lilly's words. "He is stronger than the others." Em and Taylor sensed it too. Sam was resisting. A feat they had never witnessed in all their years. They eyed him as if he was skittering prey.

Startled, Sam stumbled a step back, but his path was blocked by Em. The ladies had circled him in a vulture like merry go round. Shaking his head to ward off the drunkenness of his fog filed skull, Sam realized it wasn't the beer that had clouded his judgment. He wasn't sure what powers these women possessed, but he knew the turnout was deadly. His head darted to find some means to escape.

"Relax, Sam. This is going to be fun." Taylor's words were filled with venomous flirtation.

"Come on Sam."

Sam's body lurched forward in obedience as shocked washed his face. Quickly, he willed his limbs to stop cold. It was his body and he refused to give into to his body's ache to obey.

"We have underestimated you," Em spouted. Facing Taylor, Em nodded and smirked briefly before she planted a lingering kiss on his lips. Sam's lips tingled and he felt the sensation spread throughout his body. His head reeled in happiness. The kiss lingered for a long moment and Sam's body slumped forward threatening to collapse in dizziness.

"Not too much, Em!" Taylor scolded.

"Or he won't be any good until some of the magic wears off a bit," Lily warned.

"And we don't like to wait, do we girls" Taylor giggled.

Em pulled away from Sam and a silvery swirl secretion traced the link of their kiss. Sam's mouth tasted ambrosia-filled pleasure. Em grasped his hand and led him down to the deserted field below. A sensual delirium had taken over his mind. The carnal and instinctual part of Sam was all that remained.

"Don't worry, Sam. This is going to be fun," Taylor taunted. His jacket fell easily off his shoulder as he pulled her to him. There was no fight left; Sam's logic was deadened. After the three women had their fun, Sam would be the next man on their long list of victims.

Sam followed willingly and drunkenly into the expanse to the deserted field. Fumbling, he landed face down on the soft earth, leaving his face wet and damp. A muffled guttery laugh projected from Sam's carnal desires.

"Now, if you are going to get all dirty on us, don't waste it on the ground. Taylor jerked the back of his jacket and Sam push-upped his way back to his feet.

Sloshing thorough the water laden field until the car was a distance memory, the quartet finally stopped at an abandoned barn. As the journey progress the grogginess and imbalance had subsided, but his body was electric with sexual desire.

Before he could even enter the barn, Sam grabbed Lily by the waist and her back slammed into his chest. His mouth forced its way down her neck with rough steady kisses. Continuing to advance on her, his hand moved down to the swing of her waist. Pulling away gently, Lily led him into the barn.

Two steps into the barn, Sam could wait no longer. Slamming the tools and unidentifiable dust covered item from the neglected work table, the items clanged upon the wooden barn floor. He whirled around and grabbed Lily's waist. Throwing her upon the tabletop, he hungrily found her neck again. Lily raised her chin up to accept his harsh kisses. "Do you want me, Sam?"

"Yes", he muffled in a hoarse groan into her flesh. He nibbled harder into her neck causing Lily to react in excitement and pain. His hand frantically tried to remove her clothes as the other hand pulled Taylor to him.

Sam's body was burning up and he knew if he didn't have relief, he would die. He had to quench the insatiable hunger within him, the hunger that was providing him with the energy to live. Sam knew that if he couldn't be with these women now, his life would mean nothing.

-x-x-xx-xx-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x

Zipping down the desolate highway, Aurora slammed the gas to the Impala's floor as if she could will the machine to go faster. Her desperation to catch up to the only moment that had mattered to her for years was fuel by her reckless need for revenge. Revenge was all she had left now. Dying didn't bother her because she knew it was too late for her. Her insides were dead and blackened or so she thought. At least that was what she kept telling herself. Jarring into a pothole, the Impala threatened to spin out of control.

Aurora gripped the wheel with her rigid, white knuckles and flung the car straight. The sudden jerk shifted the comatose Dean, allowing his hand to flop and rest upon her leg. His hand startled her. She hadn't realized how frenzied she was until that moment. Becoming aware of his presence again, she found herself staring at his face and not the road. She bobbled again. "GET YOU ACT TOGETHER!" She screamed at herself. Glancing down Dean's face, her foot released pressure on the pedal, slowing the car down to a manageable level.

She watched for a split second as Dean breathed in a slow breath. She averted her eyes to stop the thoughts that tugged at her. She couldn't lose focus on retribution, not now, not when all she had lived for was finally here. No matter how she tried telling herself to be heartless as her prey, her stony façade crumbled easily. She tried to visualize her Philip's face, but all she heard was Dean's voice ringing in her head. For years and years, no one had ever acknowledge her, so she had given up that any human ever would bother. Twice now, he had matched her wit and walls with no success Yet, he kept coming back for more. There was something about his eyes that made her weak in the knees, but these were thoughts that would make her weak. Still his voice was ringing in her ears, causing her to doubt whatever resolve she had. The words that spilled into her brain when he held her captive and threatened her. She shivered from the remembrance of his tone of anger and urgency that had vibrated against her ear. She had to force herself to keep driving. She told herself if she didn't stop Dean, he would be just another powerless victim-unable to control himself.

Her head sank when she realized the path her prey had chosen was fast approaching a fork. Screeching to a stop, her stark knuckles clenched deeper upon the steering wheel. Despair hit her hard and ached in her gut. All the preparation for nothing. Dean's delay sparked resentment for a brief second. She wanted to be mad at the unconscious man beside her, but he was as clueless in this mess as the town folk. Her eyes welled with frustration and pain. She looked for some clue to choose the correct path. Both roads had mud gutted ridges with no indication of the villain's path. Her eyes could not hold back. The injustices of her world ached to break her. Her hand held fast in rage upon the wheel. She didn't want to live past this moment.

Dean groaned beside her and impulse made her look at him once more. He stirred, but did not awaken. Aurora was relieved. She didn't want a stranger to see her cry. She was angry at him for acting like he cared or maybe that he might actually care. It had been so long since humanity had given up on her; she did know when she saw it anymore. Her eyes were wide with tears, dropping relentlessly. Her head jiggled and she tried to look away, but she couldn't. Her eyes fixed on the soft face of a man who wanted to help her.

A small trickle of blood dripped down his temple. Once hand slipped from the wheel and her finger wiped away the blood without forethought of intention. "I'm sorry." she squeaked out. Although, she wasn't sure if she was sorry that she had fought him, prevented him from his useless rescue attempt, or the injury to his head. "At least, you'll live." She rationalized. "Your partn.." she stopped speaking out loud her excuses when a memory of Dean's voice rang in her head again. One word screamed at her again and again with stunned realization.

"BROTHER" she uttered aloud before her mouth turned into a grimace. She had assumed they were cops when they said they worked with Brooke. Her heart ached that she would have to face him once he returned to reality. She would have to tell him his brother was dead the moment that entered the car. It was a task she didn't know if she was capable of doing.

She stared back in the distance in regret of her own loss and admonishment of her inability to stop it from happening again. Wallowing in self-doubt, she almost missed a small glint flickering in the distance when it flared upon her hollow eyes. A shimmer of light seemed to eek over the hills. A smirk of discovery welled over her. She knew these hills better than anyone. No one lived that way for years. She looked back to Dean and touched him reassuringly. "At least I can tell you the monsters that killed him..." her voice crackled, but she pushed her way through the rest of the phrase with anger….."They'll pay for it. I promise." He handle molded upon Dean's cheek and stroked gently. "I swear." Jerking the wheel to the right, Aurora sped off embolden by her revenge and justice for another in pain.

-x-xx-xx-x-xx-x-x-

Unsteadily, Sam rose to his feet, fastening his jeans. His heart raced wildly and threatened to give out. He pulled on his t-shirt and began looking for his gun. Dizziness returned, but not the Nirvana dizziness he felt at the beginning of this. Sam returned to his senses and again realized the trouble before him. Staggering he took a step back and fell back upon the floor.

The ladies let him flop and attempt to gain control over his body. The three laughed at his feeble attempts. Sam was aware of some danger, but none of them were alarmed.

"Sam" Taylor finally spoke as his head wobbled toward her voice. "Relax Sam. There is nothing you can do."

Sam pushed himself to speak, not in reaction to Taylor's words, but in belief help was nearby. His voiced croaked a froggy groan "Help…. Dean''. He waited for Dean to enter the door with guns blazing, but his brother didn't appear..

The ladies laughed in snickers at Dean's name. "Don't worry Sam. We'll take care of your brother, too. He should be coming soon. Our fourth is setting a trap for him now. We are going to bound you up and kill the pair of you. So enjoy the time you have let, we'll be back for more fun later."

Though his body and mind were leaden and slow, he startled that they knew Dean was his brother. He was a preplanned victim, and Dean was next. He forced himself to stand despite what his body told him. Staggering hopefully towards the opened door, he made it within an inch of the entrance before he collapsed into oblivion.

Lily turned to her companions, "We must make ready for the sacrifice. Tonight the blood of these two will feed our powers for a new cycle. Tie him up. We must have the pair of them."


	10. Choices

Two bright beams latched onto the firecracker red bumper of the parked car. The brakes eeked out a slow whimper as Aurora pulled in behind it. The car might as well mirror the groan she felt in the pit of her stomach. Throwing her head back to rest against the seat, she lamented loudly. Suddenly, her bravado seemed to have left her body. Fear, anger, pain, regret, and guilt swirled through her. Aurora swallowed hard in anticipation of the hunt. Ten years of preparation seemed too little now. She wondered if her anger was enough to take the three down. Her hands clutched the steering wheel tightly one last time in confusion. She wanted to smack herself for having doubt now.

Sadly, she didn't want to admit why. Fate was a fickle bitch had to bring complications to her life now. Years had gone by with all of humanity treating her like a leper and now the universe decides to throw road blocks in her way. It was easier to treat Dean's intrusion into her life as an obstacle before she knew the guilt of letting his brother go with her prey. She wanted to hate him, but everywhere she turned he was in her face, calling her out, or providing a kind word. She wanted to damn him since he flashed that sympathetic smile on her doorstep. She wanted desperately to think someone would believe she wasn't crazy, but human kindness had abandoned her for so long. She didn't know how to see it anymore. The only certainty she knew about this whole experience was that Dean would soon know the pain she felt and her soul found a new ache because of it. She had let it happen. She wanted revenge so badly, she had left his brother to go to his death, while Dean was reaching out to her.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed in frustration. None of that mattered now. She buried all the emotions inside her and told herself to be ruthless. What was done was done. If guilt swallowed her whole after this, it was what she deserved. If it wasn't Dean's brother, it would have been someone else- a brother, a lover, or a father. Either way, she challenged herself to end this and doubt was not a friend in battle. Cracking the squeaking Impala door, she took a cleansing breath before she hopped out.

Leaning back to grab her shotgun, she glanced down at her fallen would be hero. At least she could keep him from getting killed. Her fingers traced his chin. It felt strange to touch a man again, but so thrilling at the same time. "I'm sorry….I…I wish you could help me….but I have to kill them….it's all I have now."

She pulled the keys from the ignition. Scampering to the trunk, she intended to search for anything to restrain Dean. Surprise stole her need to search when an arsenal of weapons displayed in the open trunk. Her voice held in her throat and could not make sound as she stared at a museum of death in the back of an Impala. Mouth agape, she stumbled back away from the trunk and swallowed hard as her life was becoming more complicated by the second. Spotting some rope, she had to dare herself to reach into the arsenal. Stumbling away in a stupor, she left the trunk agape with the key sticking out of the trunk's slot.

Opening the passenger door, she stared at Dean. Her mind was befuddled and flabbergasted. "Who the hell are you!" She screamed. She wished he was awake now to answer her multitude of questions.

Grabbing his wrist together, she bound them together before she looped them to the door handle. She didn't have time to ponder out the latest mystery of her life. She had to go on, regardless of who or what this man was.

Stamping down the incline, her boots sloshed upon the multiple foot impressions left in the soft ground. The wetness splashed at the bottom of her pant leg the further she trailed away from the Impala. Forcing herself to focus only on the light ahead, she stalked as quickly as one could in slush. But, she guessed a foul night was perfect for foul deeds.

As she drew closer, the light from the barn shot through her like prickles of ices. Memories of long ago fed into the hardness she displayed to the world. Her shotgun was arched in readiness. Inching closer by each second, she gulped at the task before her. Doubt was still crawling at her mind, but her will pushed each foot farther. She heard a weak groan, thinking that was the death knell sound of the latest victim. She felt as if all the blood in her turned to shards of crystallized permafrost.

Her limbs were burdened with anxiety. Will alone propelled her forward. Inches from the door, Sam's form splayed askew. Gasping in abhorrence, she didn't think seeing his lifeless body would affect her this way. She wasn't sure if the demons that took him or if she was the bigger monster. Her throat was thick and her gut clenched as she was about to be ill.

She bent over in nauseated disgust of this whole mess. It was then Sam's hand flinched and clawed at the soft earth beneath him.

The sense of horror, nausea, and confoundment swirled inside Aurora's stomach. Sam was still alive. There was no sign of her quarry. This was not how it was supposed to happen. It was not how it happened with Philip. If she could take them by surprise, she might take some of them out before they got to her. Her options battled within her head. Though her blood ran cold with hatred and as much as she wanted to pretend she was that hardened, her soul was still intact and tender. She hung her shotgun in the duffel on her back before she leaned down far enough to peer inside. The barn was empty, save for the embers of a newly sparked fire next to an altar.

It was her moment of truth. She had to decided if the life of Sam was greater than her love for her dead love. She reached out to see the last moment of Philip's face, an image that had haunted her for ten years. Now, that vision betrayed her. All she could see was the face of the two men who had just entered her life. She blinked and a tear fell down from her eyes. "Philip…" She wanted to hold onto her love, but she saw Dean's face. The multitude of years of preparation for this hunt fell away. In one moment she felt so helpless, stupid, and angry at herself and the messed up life she was dealt.

Finally, grasping Sam's shoulders she dragged him a few inches further out the door. She couldn't believe she was giving up this opportunity, but she couldn't let him die-not now. She managed to flip him face up and grip under his arms. Sam's large and unconscious frame was difficult to move. Painstaking inches by inches screamed into Aurora's arms. Somehow, he had made progress away from the barn. She wasn't sure about getting him up the incline or into the car, but she heaved Sam's torso with gusto. Her eyes were glued to the barn door waiting for evil to swoop out at any moment. She backed in labored effort.

Another excoriating step back was the last one she had opportunity to make. The cool hardness of steel pressed into the small of her back. Her body shivered itself upright and her breath gasped. Her eyes closed in panic.

An arm wrapped around her neck and slammed her harder against the barrel. Aurora's struggle to hold onto Sam failed her and he slid down the front of her legs.

"Give me on reason, why I shouldn't just pull this trigger?" The familiar growl was reinforced by a tug of the arm around her neck. The arm made no effort to choke her and steal her breath, but she raced for the words to speak. She didn't have a valid reason to give him. She attempted to turn her head to face whatever death awaited her. She expected to die tonight, but not by a man's hands.

For some reason her captor allowed her to turn to see his beryl eyes that flickered with enmity. The only word that popped in her head was the one of the first words he had spoke to her, "Dean." Her voice was meek, timid, and pleading.

"What have you done to Sam?!" His voice carried loudly in the field. The tone of his voice snapped her out of the guilt that she owed to him.

"I….We have to take Sam and go….If they come back…." Her voice rang with unimaginable hysteria. Her shoulder flinched in response to her panic.

"Who? What is coming!" Lady, I think you are the only one deadly here!" His voice shook with a threat of violence.

"I… know…" The defeated tone rang out heartbroken.

Dean felt his body lurch again. The odd burning in his stomach felt like he would cave if she spoke that way again. He forced himself to main the hold upon her neck. "Tell me what is happening! Who took my brother."

"The Lilin…they…the will kill us…or you…or your brother…Please." The pleding defeat punched Dean's core all over again. Dean released her, but held fast to his gun's aim. He wasn't going to be played again by Aurora. He waited for her to turn on him, but she was already trying to heave Sam and drag him again. Sheer panic caused her to inch him a small step.

Dean stood behind her again. She waited for venom to spill forth from his mouth and condemn her, but calm soothed out in a low tone. "Let me have him."

The timbre in his voice sent a shiver down her spine, but it was somehow calming. She hated the way he made her feel so alive and out of control. The way he looked at her the first time she saw him was bad enough, but the way his voice made her feel was too much. She flinched before she turned and nodded. Dean crossed in front of her and grasped Sam underarms. Sam's lanky frame scooted. With effort Dean hoisted Sam upon his right shoulder. His brother bent over and his head rested upon Dean's back. Sam's arm dangled just above Dean's weapon, carefully tucked in the small of his back. It was times like these, Dean wished Sam was lighter, but he was much better at this than Aurora.

Aurora nodded at Dean with a lost expression. Dean opened his mouth, but before he could form words, a piercing shriek came from the barn's opening. An amplified metallic scraping shrill emitted from Em's lip. Her gaping mouth opened wide and the sound threatened to shatter the eardrums of the hopefully escapees.

"NO!" Aurora screamed.


	11. Ball of Confusion

-xx-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-

Dean flinched in surprise and swung towards the shattering sound. The normal human instinct was to cover the delicate ears, but Dean was not normal. His first thought was how to protect Sam and the added burden of Aurora. At the moment Sam was more of an encumbrance to this battle as Dean supported Sam's lanky frame. He tried to balance his brother over his one shoulder and retrieve his weapon with the other hand. He wasn't even sure what a Lilin was, but it couldn't be all that good considering how other men had died.

To his amazement, Aurora, shaking and unsteady, aimed her shotgun. The flash from the barrel spilled out as the bullet made travel toward her target. Em's shoulder bounced back in an abnormal snap. Cracking her shoulder back in line, she screamed again and was answered by similar shrieks from far in the distance. Dean didn't need anyone to tell him that those shrieks meant reinforcements were about to descend into this battle.

"No!" Aurora eeked in disillusioned horror.

Dean was aiming his gun at the shrill maker's chest preparing to slow her down with his own firestorm.

"No, you have to hit them in the head!" Aurora screamed as she fumbled to reload. The shaking in her hands made it difficult to grip the small projectiles in the chambers.

Dean refocused his aim. His gun snapped with a loud thunder boom as he pulled the trigger. The shrieks from beyond grew louder. He didn't know how many of whatever the hell ever was out there, but he wasn't prepared for battle with an injured Sam.

"Run!" He pivoted and sprinted with Sam bouncing hardly against his back. He didn't see his bullet smack into the center of his target's head.

An ebony blood splattered against the aged wooden slats of the barn. Aurora jarred as the body hit and splashed into the sodden earth. The body crashed and began to writher in a spastic twitch before it decomposed before Aurora's eyes. The flesh rotted upon the skeleton frame of the Lilin's body and the strange scream halted and faded. Aurora stared blankly, feeling her own body lurch in nausea and lightheadedness.

"RUN, Damn it!" Dean screamed without turning. "Move it or I'm leaving you." For once, he considered that he just might follow through with one of his empty threats, still stinging from the blow to his head and the fact that a chic had driven his car.

Aurora glanced long enough to see the last of the bubbling Lilin flesh, followed shortly by the need to spill the contents of her stomach in utter disgust. The unearthly shrieks beyond finally snapped her to follow Dean's order. A deafening lament howl blustered and seemed to shake the ground between Dean's feet, as if they others were aware of their fallen sister. He knew it was his body's response to the sound or the injury to his head, but his knees wobbled as if ground was shifting. Aurora began to beat Dean's pace. Sprinting ahead of him, she scaled the small incline of the hill and swung the back door open in hysteria before she crossed to the driver's side to open the adjacent passenger door. Heaving Sam as gently as he could in this rush, his hand guided Sam's head to the seat. Aurora was already pulling Sam's shoulder to guide him in quickly.

Slamming the back doors in unison, Aurora searched her pockets for the keys. Panic began to fill her once again. Dean dangled and rattled the keys in his hands. She didn't question him, but ran to the passenger side. Both of them jumped in. The sounds still bellowed below them. As she slammed the door, she noticed two figures coming quickly. Thankful, Dean was already jumping into the driver's seat. He started the car and shot out of the area so quickly Aurora and Sam both lurched.

As he sped away, watching to see if they were being followed, his blood boiled. Somehow having control of his car again reminded him the lady next to him was in need a good smacking. The thought of bending her over his knee crossed his mind, but that only created another image in his mind. The overpowering way he felt around her seeped in. Refusing to let himself be swayed, he told himself this was not time for delicacy or sympathy. "What the hell, did you think you were doing!?! You could have gotten Sam and I killed. You could have gotten yourself killed!" Dean's rage filled him. He turned to continue his rant face on, but Aurora's small frame was hunching and shaking next to the door.

Dean's voice trailed off, even though his anger festered in a rolling boil. It didn't matter what he said at the moment, she wouldn't hear him. The shock of what had just happened had slammed upon Aurora. His head shook in vexation and annoyance. His body responded to this ferment by pressing the pedal harder. Checking behind him, Dean could see distance headlights following them.

Uncomfortable silence lingered inside the Impala, making the seconds seem like hours. A silence that's lifespan was doomed to a brief end. Cursing when he spied an upcoming fork in this path, his anger seethed as he realized he had no idea of which way to go. His arm reached out and shook Aurora's trembling form.

A rumble of hostility sprang from him "HEY! Which Way?!!!" He nudged her harder. "WHICH WAY!?"

She startled and finally whimpered out, "Left"

Dean guided the Impala sharply into the left lane. The machine gracefully arched in the lane under his control.

Aurora had stopped shaking, but her quietness still persisted. She glanced down unable to look at the man next to her. She still had no words to give him. The headlights glaring behind them, gave her pause to open her mouth. Finally, she turned to Dean. "Turn right at the next turn. I know how to lose them."

Dean eyed her suspiciously, not ready to follow any advice this novice could give him.

Aurora met his stare face on. Her false bravado had fallen by the wayside and her eyes glimmered with sympathy and confidence. This was one thing she knew with clarity.

Dean jerked in a sarcastic chuckle when he realized that she was challenging him to trust her. Somehow, her eyes told him she actually knew something he didn't. As much as his anger pained him to not listen, his gut told him to allow her to lead him. As the turn approached, the sharp angle would have sent a novice driver into the ditch, but the Impala transgressed the hairpin turn under Dean's guidance without a hitch.

"Now left up ahead" She directed diminutively. Staring at the control that Dean possessed filled her with shame. Her head jerked down and her gaze lingered at the floor board.

Dean steered the Impala per her directions.

"Now left again in about...uhh...500 feet." She glanced up briefly at him, but averted her view back just as quickly.

A smile curled on side of Dean's lip as Aurora lightly provided directions. Her tone was soft as an almost lullaby. He was still angry, but grateful that at least she was smart enough to not be giving orders to him. Following Aurora's latest directive, Dean waltzed the Impala again in a graceful turn. He glanced back at the road behind him to find only darkness. His body sent out an unintentional sigh.

Aurora had kept her eyes transfixed so long to one spot, the outline had etched into her retina even when she blinked. Dean's sigh surprised her. When she chanced a glance at him, his posture had changed. His shoulders were still strong, but not rigid. She had no idea how he could cope with all of this in such restraint, much less appear to be calm. "Right at the next turn in about 1000 feet". Her eyes took in all of him, noticing the way man and machine melded into a perfect team. Her body shuddered as she took him all in. She hated the way she felt so powerless in his presence. She hated that he was always in her face. She hated that he made her feel something more than anger.

Dean didn't acknowledge her gaze, although aware of her presence and her current emotional state at all times. His trained eyes darted over multiple views keeping him alert and updated on all around him. Years of his father's training took over. Every few seconds, he would shift his focus among the road ahead, the road behind, Sam's current condition, or Aurora's condition. His hands obeying Aurora's directives without thought.

"Turn left up ahead. From there, you will know where you are."

Dean spun his hands to make the final turn. "I'll be damned!" he spouted as he realized she had taken him straight to her road. Dean pressed the Impala to chug on, even thought he and his baby were reluctant to travel this path again. His arrival to familiar territory heightened his concern for Sam. Glancing into the back seat, Dean surmised his brother had regained steady breathing, but he wouldn't be happy until his brother opened his eyes.

As Dean opened his mouth to speak, Aurora prepared herself for the ass chewing, but again the same low, pleasing tone spouted forth.

"Crawl over the seat and check on him." His voice was requesting. Aurora tilted her head in more confusion, not sure which of Dean's reactions were the honest ones. She was ill prepared for the battle she faced with the Lilin. She was even more ill prepared to face the man in the driver seat.

"Please" rolled out in a quiet plea. The crackle in his last word was equally a prompt for her, a hope for his brother's safety, and an emotional release for Dean.

The newest timbre in his voice broke her. She had only heard that tone in her own begging for someone to help her and believe her years ago.

"Please…" He pleaded again.

She almost cried hearing the sound of a lost boy in his voice. Obediently, she crawled over the back seat awkwardly as the Impala lurched upon the ruts. The movement didn't stop her from carefully scrutinizing Sam. She hadn't noticed blood earlier, but instinctively she searched for wounds. She double checked his legs to be sure remembering the wounds of her lover ten years ago. Finding no wounds, she shifted him. Sam groaned sleepily. As far as she could tell he was dirty, muddy, and groggy, but not in pain.

"I think he is sleeping? The Lilin's power should wear off in a few hours." She shook Sam lightly, and his eyes rolled opened in small heavy slits. Just as rapidly, his body pulled his eyes closed again.

A spinning and slipping the wheel collapsed into another of rut. Aurora crashed forward and her body slammed against Dean's seat allowing her face to mash into his shoulder. Dean's right arm automatically released from the wheel to balance and steady her. Her sharp inhale from impact filled her with his scent. She breathed him in like the desert missing the rain. Her reaction bordered on uncontrolled.

Dean twitched as her hot breath traveled down his spine. He was not use to being unable to restrain his reactions. He felt a bit unhinged. He was thankful she started to move away from him.

Uncomfortably, she bounced back to avoid Dean's presence. Dean's arm returned to the wheel was if he had no forethought of the action.

Aurora squeezed down in the floor board pretending to check Sam's pulse. Fatigue had started to find annoyance, guilt, distraction, failure, and pain to feed upon. She damned fate again for bringing someone who wanted to rip the secrets that lurked in the black hole sun of her soul. Every emotion had been pitched in slate for so long, only revenge fire flared at the edges. Now, this cocky man wanted to peer into the obsidian. Even his scent- forceful, plain, earthy, and clean- was demanding upon her. She knew he would soon demand an explanation from her; she wasn't ready to give one. Her failure tonight had taken the last light she had burning within her. Failure had even taken and buried revenge from her. She wanted to bask in that defeat until it swallowed her into a depth of nothingness, but this man was not going to allow her peace. She felt like crawling into a ball and crying until nothing was left.

Aurora was deep in her confusion, when Dean eased the Impala to a stop. Unmoving, her body was rigid with expectation of fight or flight. She allowed Dean to make his exit before her limbs relaxed enough for movement. As he swung the back door open wide, she slithered out the other back door in shame and failure. Sprinting up the steps, she entered without glancing back.

The exit had not gone unnoticed, but Dean had more pressing concern at the moment. His hands pressed Sam's neck. Relieved to find a steady pulse, Dean eased his brother out the door. Propping Sam's height against him, he carefully scooted him out. With measure, he arched his brother upon his shoulder and lugged on towards the steps. Fatigue, concern, and hunger crawled at Dean's mood. Aurora's farm wasn't his ideal location of a haven, but he wasn't in the position to be choosy for the moment. Sam needed be assessed and he needed answers. Finally, painstaking effort pulled him up the steps and he crossed the threshold of Aurora's hermit hideaway.

"Couch" she waived Dean forward before she turned away to stoke the embers of a dying fire. Dean allowed her avoidance for the moment out of his concern for Sam. He cursed himself as he felt some part of himself pull towards her. His pain had a way to mess with his mind at the most awkward of times. He half plopped-half guided Sam to the billowy well-worn couch. Sam groaned before his head nestled into the cushioned armrest.

"Sammy," Dean jiggled him lightly and persistently until Sam's eyes opened halfway between sleep and alertness. "Come on, talk to me little brother."

A sleepily drunken sound slipped out. "Deeeeeaan?"

"Look at me, Sam" Dean didn't wait for his brother to obey him, but guided Sam's focus to him by grasping his chin. "Are you okay?... Pain?... Come on Sammy!" Dean jiggled Sam's chin.

Encouraged by the half slits eyes becoming wider, Dean added more pressure to his prompts. "Sammy!" His voice became more urgent as he slipped his hand to Sam's face and tapped lightly. Sam jolted and tried to shake off the drunkenness he felt over his crashing body.

"Dean," his voice groggy but clear, "We have to get out..."

"Easy tiger. We're in the clear for now. Pain?"

Sam managed a head nod. "I couldn't control.. couldn't stop myself….. couldn't get awa..." Sam winched as the attempt to move shot a cramp up his arm.

"Okay... okay. Easy now. You look okay. Your heart and respirations are good. You okay?" Even though Dean had assessed Sam with expert skill passed down from his father, he found himself still wondering about his brother.

Sam wiggled his head and his eyes started to feel the urge to close. "So tired."

With that reaffirmation, Dean was satisfied Sam would be okay. He adjusted Sam's head to rest easily upon the armrest. Sam's hand pulled his brother's sleeve. "Dean, they knew about us...brothers... coming after you too...how did..."

"Okay, easy. We'll figure it all out. I have a feeling, when you wake up, I'll have some answers." He shot a glance at Aurora's back. She still poked at a now roaring fire uncomfortably avoiding his gaze. Refocusing on Sam, he gently urged, "Go to sleep."

Heaviness dragged over Sam's deep hazel portals and pulled him into a deep hazy slumber.

One final glance at the sleeping Sammy was all Dean needed before his hunter instincts took over. He had been at this job too long to be sidetracked for long. The simmering anger he had felt in the car was his new focus. He hadn't planned such a contrasting transition, but the more Aurora poked at that fire to avoid him, the more it torked him off.

Whirling Aurora around to face him so rapidly, his steely locked arms was all the kept her from falling unbalanced. An iron-hard level headed conviction oozed upon his words. "I think it's time you tell me everything. I'm not in the mood for anything less!"

His voice sent shockwaves through her body. The firmness of his relentless grip caused her to stand dumfounded for words. Her mouth agape, she longed for his measure toned. He had been so calm with her that his tone now sparked her defenses.

"Lady, I want some answers! Whatever game you are playing, it almost cost me. And you are just lucky I don't go around smacking women!" Dean knew this was the only way to pry the lid off the powder keg of emotions beneath and he was man enough to lead her down the path. "Now I want answers."


	12. Walls

-x-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-x-x-x

The timid, regretful woman sparked from his attack. True anger for him was not in her, but the she was use to protecting herself. His presence alone stirred her as his arm gripped her tightly, refusing to let her go. "Answers! Who the hell are you?!!? You come into my life and get in way of everything"

"I got in the way…hahaa… Were you trying to get yourself killed!"

"That didn't matter! I could have taken some of them with me."

"We'll the next time you decide to do a half a battle, bring something that fires more than one shot! If you hadn't gotten in the way, Sam and I would already have these bitches taken down." He tried not to let his anger get the better of him, but the more he walked down the path, the angrier he was at this woman. He was angry he ever felt sorry for her, angry he felt sorry for her now, angry that she touched his car, angry that she had tricked him, angry she had smacked him, and pissed that she had endangered Sam. He had kicked many people's asses for less. His grip bound him to her as his eyes held her transfixed. The heated breathe between them spewed venom. "I could have lost Sam thanks to your suicidal stupidity! Are you crazy enough to go after things you don't understand half cocked?!"

"Excuse Me, Terminator! You have no idea what the hell you are even dealing with. I don't care what kind of arsenal you have in the General Lee out there. You can't win against them."

"I can do more than you ever imagined."

"Don't flatter yourself! You have no idea what you are dealing with. You would have followed them just as well as your brother."

"His name is Sam! And he is the only thing that matters to me…so I am not playing games with you anymore."

She wiggled in his grip, hoping to free herself, but he was not relenting. "Games…we're cops working with your only friend Brooke...games…like that was not a game."

"I'm Dean. That's Sam. We can help you."

"You said that before!"

"If you had opened your mouth, I would have had more intel to go on, but you sat there as Sam walked into their clutches."

"That was before I knew he was your… She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Before what!? Lady, you're like a freaking ping pong ball of emotions."

She glanced away from his stare like a whipped dog. It was Dean's turn to stand with mouth dropped and foot inserted into his mouth. His grip loosened. In his anger he had forgotten the pain he had seen in her when he first came to town. His hand drifted to her cheek and pulled her face back to his steady gaze. His expectations of anger and pain were dead wrong as the white drained face displayed defeat. The day-the years- had taken a heavy toll upon her.

Small flicks of his fingers embraced her cheeks in comfort. His touched disturbed her. His fingers caressed her softly through the rough calluses of his fingertip. She pulled away as her mind and body didn't know how to react to his kindness, but he refused to let her go again. Dean suddenly realized that she had been alone so long; any interaction was a jar to her universe. She had no defense for anything but avoidance.

"Please," He finally spoke in a near whisper. "I need to know."

Her eyes wetted with treat of a thundershower downpour of emotions that she held in with the barest of threads. She tugged fully from his hand to stare at the flames within the fireplace. Her hand covered her mouth to keep the sobs within. Two steps forward and his large hand rested upon her shoulder.

"Phil….lip." Speaking his name twisted the knife inside her nebulous pitched soul like a never-ending corkscrew of emptiness.

Instinct drew Dean to pull her to him. She collapsed in sobs inside his arms. He held her tightly, allowing her to let loose the pain. "Shh…sh…I'm sorry. I know."

She wanted to punch the man that held her, but she needed so much to feel him surrounding her. Caught between love and hate of feeling anything, she didn't really know how to react.

His hands traced gentle circles on her back, comforting her. He knew she was about to crack the minute he yelled at her, but it was hard to tell if she would whack him again or just let the dam of emotions loose. Holding her tightly, he breathed slowly, feeling the connection to her again. He kept telling himself to keep his head on straight, but from one moment to the next, he was reliving his own pain or poking at her pain. However, right now he couldn't let go of her. The feeling of encasing her soaked inside his soul and sparked. He wasn't sure why or how she lighted a sensation within him, but she was there.

As the sobs decreased, she wiggled to pull away. He let her go, even though, he wanted to hold her. He knew he needed to let her get away from the edge of breakdown. The wall within her were cracked and broken now, he didn't need to force her. "I know it hurt…just…" he swallowed hard "…just ..tell me what they are."

Her shoulder drew in measured attempts at calm before she allowed herself to shift and look at him. "They're Lilin."

"Lilin?" The name drew some distant memory in Dean.

"Their kinda like the original succubae- the daughters of Lilith.

"The Biblical Lilith- mother of demons…" A distant memory of thing heard and learned long ago filled Dean's brain.

"You know about.."

"I know a little about a lot. Sam knows a lot about too damn much. Don't tell him, but I like it when he goes super genius on me. He reads something and his mind just traps it. I could never do that…"

"It took me years to piece it all of that together, but you did it in 5 minutes."

"We'll don't give me too much credit. I don't remember that much. My memory is full of holes….and forget time to brush up…" He tried to lighten the mood, finding conversing easier with her now. Relishing the compliment with a smidgeon of admiration, he didn't stop to question why he trusted her.

"I've had time to do nothing else. According to some stories, they are the daughters of Lilith. She was Adam's first wife, by the demon Samael often identified with Satan. There are three of them here. I remember one of them saying Lilith and I started searching after no one believed me."

"I BELIEVE you…" He touched her shoulder, his fingers feeling alive against her shoulder. "We need to lay some rock salt at the door and windows. Just to be safe…I want you to wait here…I'll get it from the car."

"NO! If they are out there, you…they'll get…if they get close…."

"I won't let them… shh.. It's okay. I'll shoot first..."

"You don't understand. All they have to do is kiss you and…Then… They'll KILL…"

"Alright… then you can help me…" He ordered calmly.

"I….I ….can't…"

"Yes, you can….All you have to do is get in the trunk and I'll cover you…help me, please…" A steady gentleness was in his challenge.

She looked at him unsure, but his eyes seemed to be looking through her. Her body flexed as a feeling knotted in her stomach. "Okay…okay…" She whispered unsteady.

-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-

A few hours had passed since Dean had given Aurora her first mission. Even though it was a small step, she followed his directives without question. It was apparent that she was still shaken from her first battle. But, slowly, the harsh edges she portrayed became invisible to him. Smiling at enjoying her presence, he could see the soft hearted girl that once loved life, hiding inside the dark, hurting shell. He found himself staring at her again, feeling the static connection between them.

His tongue darted over his lip uncomfortably, silently watching her on the recliner as he sat on the floor beside Sam. Her feet were up on the cushion seat of the recliner and her knees arched under her chin. She looked a million miles away from him, but she was barely six inches from him. The tea before her on the coffee had grown tepid and barely touched. Finally, the awkwardness made him seek anything but silence.

"Hey…You doing okay?"

Starling, she looked at him. "Sorry… I was…"

"A million miles away?"

"Sort of…more like buried within."

"Been there...took the tour… it kinda sucked."

She laughed; a real laugh, but her eyes wetted slightly.

He pushed off the floor and plopped on the coffee table, pushing aside her tea. "Wow…laughing at my lame jokes… what other secrets are you hiding?"

Looking sadly at him, she hugged her legs tighter.

He coughed, knowing he still needed information. "So, tell me about the Lilin's power. We have some seriously dangerous demonic forms of succ…" He startled and glanced back at Sam.

Thinking Dean was in panic over his resting brother, she reached out and brushed his arm sweetly. "I swear he'll be okay…it felt good to have a good thing happen out of tonight."

"I can't help but worry when it comes in keeping him safe… It's just my brother alone… with three Lilin?" He laughed uncomfortably. "I don't know…He usually keeps out of trouble with girls...…"

"It wasn't his fault, he could help himself. They have the ability to control you with their kiss. It takes control of you. You see why you can't go near them?"

"I have to! Sam said they knew about us. If they are coming, then we are going to be ready. Sam has to be safe. He's the only thing that is important."

"He'll be fine now. Their power wears off. I found a reference of a priest in the ninth century that lived after an attack. He said after a couple of days, he was back to normal."

"DAYS… I don't have days, if those things come back for us."

"He didn't fight you when we got here. He knew you and tried to warn you….Philip….he forgot all about me. All… Her voice trailed off and she shudder, as her legs fell from the cushion to the floor. "He just lay on the ground and watched as they hurt me…." She swallowed a sob…"The night they killed…. That night when they attacked, it was like they made sure I was alive enough to watch. "

"Like it was intentional? "

"I… I don't know. It has been so hard... I don't know why... I don't" Her voice trembled with confusion and sorrow.

"No matter cause tomorrow is the last day they'll have on Earth!" He reassured her.

"NO! You can't go near them! They can make men..." She looked uncomfortably.

"So, they make them Horn..."

"Libidinous… You can't stop it. Philip loved me, we were...we were going to have such as life. But, he turned away………..from me…. as they attacked me….He didn't even… "

Dean's hand touched her arm in gentle prompting. Her eyes closed briefly as her shoulder arched.

"I remembered them killing Phillip…then just mutilat……" She couldn't bring herself to describe what happened.

Dean already knew what had happened to Alex Kelsey. Death, brutally stabbed, then left to rot in the middle of nowhere.

"Then performing some ceremony. They said it was a sacrifice in honor of their mother Lilith. I tried to tell the town, but they… …………….. Maybe I am crazy!" The broken voice became harder for her to control.

"You're not crazy. There is real evil out there."

"Only Brooke ever listened….at first. But she looks at me with this fake smile. She and Philip were...together long before he and I met. She said she wanted to believe me that demons killed…"

Dean dislike of the way the town treated Aurora was evident, but more than that he wanted to smite the whole town for abandoning one of its own. "There the crazy ones. You don't abandon family and friends. Brooke and this whole town are wrong to have hurt you." Now, he looked a million miles away. "No one should ever have to feel that way…no one."

Awestruck shivered within her as she saw the mirror of her pain on his face. "You have…who hurt you?"

"It's nothing… just..."

"It's not…Sam's not the only one important." She whimpered and touched his face. Finally, she knew why he tried to reach her so persistently; He shared a similar pain.

"Sam and I…we try to kill as much evil as we can. We try to save people…………….. You know…" He swallowed hard. "When we were really young, something took our mom…and my dad…" A distant sorrowful tone tried to hide behind his false sad smile. "He was different after that… distant… I didn't understand then… everyone he knew…just….they just left him... thought he was crazy... He was so full of life when I was really young. He used to bring these suckers home in his pocket, so I could dig in them to find it. When Mom was gone, it killed him. I keep thinking if someone stood by him, he wouldn't have suffered so much. He forgot part of himself or hid it away." His face skewed in bitter remembrance. "Everyone just treated him like nothing…I think that was the final thing that broke his spirit... Sometime he was next to me and not even there…but I had Sam… He needed me… I wanted better for him…Wanted..." Licking his lip, he stopped. The memory that had been pulling at him from spilled from his soul.

The static air between them sparked. It was as if Dean ripped a page from her heart and read it aloud for her to hear. She found her hand go to his face. Her fingers touched the tremble of his lip.

"I'm sorry… I thought I was tough enough...dead enough to..I'm sorry. I didn't know that your brot..." Her voice cracked and pitched like a leaf upon a death wind. "There this dark… nothing… inside."

"That you wanted to fill with revenge. Just to feel something…anything." He mirrored and cracked from his own lips.

She nodded as a tear fell upon her check as her hand still attempting to provide reprieve from his pain. He returned her comfort and wiped away the liquid upon her check and allowed his hand to cup her face. She sank in his hand. Her warm breath fluttered in his palm and her back arched. She didn't let herself wander to where it wanted to be. Her eyes closed refusing to believe what she felt within her.

The warmth breath upon his skin was tempting. Before either of them could think, he leaned forward catching her off guard. His lips nibbled at hers with gentle skill, exploring the possibility of unknown territory. Suddenly, he knew what was causing his lack of control and the tension and connection between them had built to unbearable portions.

She leaned back, avoiding his presence. For several minutes their mouths barely touched, both wanting to feel. The hot breath mingled, joining in the small razor thin space between their lips. He pushed forward again and grabbed her lower lip with his mouth. She nudged away, but his lips held hers and his mouth deepened its exploration. His hand found her tendrils and pushed her forward into his embrace. Shuttering at his presence, her lips returned his pressure and soon they were kissing deeply.


	13. As I am

The gentle pressure building between their lips intensified and a whimper of wanton squeaked from Aurora's lips. The sound enticed Dean to push more of her body close to him. She jolted as his tongue darted into her mouth applying gentle and pleasing flicks. Her arms locked and around his neck. Anger, pain, and need had brought them to a fissure of boiling heat. He wasn't sure if she was ready to let go of the confusion she felt.

Strangely as his kissed her, he felt so exposed and vulnerable himself. He knew it was sex. By this point in his life, he had ponyed up more than a few times. Yet, he felt weird. As his instinct took over and his lips embraced hers, the reason finally dawned on him. All these years, he had been someone else to impress women- a producer, a talent scout, and other personas to numerous to name. Even with Cassie, he had lied. A smidge of the truth about himself had Cassie running scared. He had opened himself to her and it only hurt him. Dean Winchester- demon hunter- damaged goods- was never good enough. He never promised women forever or lie to them in that regard. But, he just wanted to feel important enough to deserve their attention. He couldn't fathom a girl wanting him, as is. However, Aurora didn't pull away. She had seen the weakest and strongest part of him and she welcomed him.

Dean risked pushing the game further. The top button of her blouse opened easily between his fingers. Slowly, he inched to the next button, while he allowed his tongue and lips to provide much need attention. With her neck revealed to him, he stopped his attention to her lips. His green eyes flashed a venerability that was only matched by the same expression in her eyes.

"I…Dean…you scare me….I…you make me feel so out of control."

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…"

"No, I want you…. I really do…and not because I am lonely…I…I've never know a man with so much pain… so much compassion for others… it makes…makes me…feel so safe and so scared." A few tears streamed down her face.

His soft lips found her shoulder and his arms wrapped around her and pulled her to him. His head buried in her shoulder as he embraced the sensation that Dean Winchester- with all his faults- was wanted. A thought he couldn't even begin to understand or reconcile. All he knew was that he wanted this- the closeness- the lack of control- the need-the acceptance.

"Dean" she moaned. Aurora's mind swirled with desire and uncertainty. She wanted to feel him- to be filled with passion. The ache in her body was alive. She wanted to accept the comfort of his body. Nails raked at the muscles at his back and his lips found her collar bone. Tensions rose to volcanic portions. If she didn't stop him now, there would be no stopping. "Dean…we…."

Pulling away, he forced down his own needs. He stopped, looked up, and caught her face between his palms. "Shh…it's okay…," He knew a part of her teetered on the edge of guilt. Every so often a glimpse of hesitation would arch through her. He felt it when her body moved awkwardly against his. Raising his eyes to meet hers, compassion poured from his emerald portals. His hand brushed the hair from her face. His lips closed over hers once more. Large hands caressed her tear stained cheeks. His lips hovered above hers, letting hot breathes mingle in the microscopic distance. His mouth opened almost breathing his words into her neglected mouth. "Shh…let me steal the pain… I know."

His words erupted the void inside her. "I need you, Dean." The words were broken in almost inaudible tone. "I need…" Her breaths were panicked needy pants.

"Where?" He murmured as his lips slid along a mixture of light kisses and gentle nips to the base of her throat, progressing further.

A whimper escaped her again. Incentive to increase his efforts boiled inside of Dean. His hands caressed her skin as he manipulated her neck with his lips.

"Bedroom…down..hallway...end" She managed to breathe out. His hands snaked down her spine to her back of thighs still working at her flesh with his lips. He grasped both hips quickly and lifted her to straddle his torso. He locked eyes with her for a moment before his mouth covered hers again, her arms responding and locking around him. Dean easily carried her weight down the small hall to last door.

His mouth never stopped invading hers as he made his way to her bed. He could feel the tension between them ebb and flow. It had been a steady undercurrent from the moment he saw her. She was beautiful and he was never at a lost for his appreciation of a beautiful woman. But it was more; they were sides to the same twist coin. He dropped her beside the bed. Desire and neglect caused her rush and she grabbed him wanting him fast. His hands sought out her hands and his fingers locked in pattern with hers. Holding her back for a moment, he leaned himself forward. The rough stubble grazed her cheek as he rested his lips upon her ear lobe. He nibbled the lobe before he spoke in a quiet hush. "Shh….let go… you don't need control…………Let me…………..shh…………..easy." Her taunt hands loosed as his sweet whispers spilled into her ears. "I'm going to make you feel good…..….Shh…. Let me"

He guided her hands under his shirt giving her incentive to touch him and feel the need within his own body. The unfamiliarity of the years left her quickly and her nails grazed gently over the sculpted form of his chest and back until his shirt rose above his shoulders. Dropping the garment to the floor, Dean's chiseled torso sparked more of the buried embers a blaze within her. She wanted him so badly now her mind was frenzied. "Dean, please I need you. I need to feel you!"

His hands found the last remaining buttons of her blouse and she allowed him to drop it to the floor. His hands unbound her bra fastenings allowing her ample breast to spill out. Her chest heaved as she tried to calm the need inside her. Her head fell back as Dean's lips skimmed along her clavicle and soon onward. A sharp twinge bolted within from his gentle kisses and hot breath. Dean took his time as Aurora panted breathlessly.

He unbuttoned her jean and guided his hands down the sides of her hips until they were no longer within reach. Her fingers ran over the short hair on the back of his head. A moan escaped her and she closed her eyes, letting the pleasure move thorough her. His hands guided her jeans away from her. He drifted down her belly, his lips providing gentle kisses upon her skin. Skimming his way back to her lips, He tortured her with his tender lips. Finally, his hands gripped her hips and he lifted her to him, leaving her pants and panties to drop to the floor as swung her onto the bed.

He undid the fastener of his own pants. Aurora was dying to see him naked. She rose to her knees helping free him of his jean restraints."Hold on." He didn't mind giving her directions. She had spent most of the time pissing him off and a little control was exactly what he wanted at the moment. He had numerous lovers over the years, but he never left any of them unpleased. He was never ungrateful to any of them. They had given him some small measure of comfort, when it seemed like nothing else could. But he felt more connected to this one than any of them. He wasn't in love. He told himself he couldn't be. But they both shared an understanding of pain. Oddly, the two of them shared an understanding like no other two in the universe.

He eased her back and twirled her legs upon the bed. Her eyes closed again awaiting his touch. She felt him join her upon the bed.

"Dean, I need to feel you…please!" Her voice cracked in a desperate plea.

"Open your eyes. Look at me." She moaned at the sensation of seeing his green eyes flash his desire for her. His hands moved from her hips to find her. Aurora shuttered as she felt the first pressure. His lips locked onto her lips, not stopping for any moment.

Her breaths and words were pushed out between moans and pleas. "Dean!" She shifted her pelvis as he maneuvered.

A smirk ran over his face. He loved hearing her say his name.

Her knees bent and her pelvis arched... Her hips began moving in rhythm with him. A strange rhythmic dance took over their bodies. They both felt the maddening sensation ride over them in waves. Her mouth screamed in pleasure as a wave clung to her. His body arched forward and his mouth covered her next groan. Her mouth opened to his presence and her lips embraced his on instinct. She embraced every part of him, allowing their bodies to join again and again.

"Damn, baby…I…"

"Dean. I want you so much. Please." She bit her lower lip as he moved inside again. The unified motion drove them both in a lyrical bliss. He pushed his hands into a pushup to get more leverage. He forgot about control as their bodies naturally found a pleasing lyrical dance like rhythm. Her body arched higher. His paced quickened. Their bodies seemed to be as connected as their souls. Moving in time without thought, pants breathing in time, body slick with sweat, the fibers of their bodies tinged with pleasure. He quickly flipped her into a new position, seeking the sweet spot. He rolled her partly to her side, throwing her legs over his. Dean abandoned thought as her body accepted him again.

"Dean!" She screamed. "Oh, Dean…just…oh…." Her voice was stolen as her body began to shutter. His arm jutted under her pulling her stomach to him to feel her tremor. He held her tight. To Dean's surprise, her body shuttered and froze again. His body jerked and his arm around her tightened. Every one of his muscles was taunt as he found his own moment. Rigid and please muscles pulling her into him like a second skin. His grunts pounded in her ear with a second jerk. A long moment passed with his rigid body against her, holding her tight, his breath filled with labored grunts. Finally, his body relaxed. Dean didn't release her right way, but loved the feeling as their body shuttered to calm down.

She waited for him to move. She didn't want this moment to end. She wanted to tell him, no one had even fulfilled her like that, but somehow words sounds cheap. Dean's hand lifted from under her side and moved out gently. His other hand traced down her leg and raised it high. He placed her leg back to a natural position. Aurora rolled fully onto her side to face the wall. She didn't want to see him leave her room. She felt him shift and she prepared herself for the emptiness of her bed. She didn't love him. That wasn't possible, but she knew he could easily wrap any woman around his finger.

Startling she jumped as a large arm wrapped around her waist. He scooted close to her. "Dean" she whispered.

"Can I stay?" His voice not demanding, but gentle.

"Yes.. Don't go...please…. yes." A feeling of warmth and security washed over her. She nestled to him. He arched his other arm under her head, drawing her close as possible, Dean nestled his head over hers. The sexually fulfilled sleepiness spread through him. Tomorrow, he would wake next to a beautiful woman and feel the warmth of her next to his skin. It was as close as Dean usually got to anyone. He had to admit the connection he felt between them made him want to stay. He had just made love without any lies, no chase, just a strange but magical connection. The softness of a real bed, a complex woman beside him, and recognition of kindred spirit comforted him in ways he didn't expect. The road had been so long and hard, so for one moment he wanted to have this- to feel almost normal. A slow breath fell upon his arm. Aurora had drifted to a deep happy sleep. He sank into the comfort of her bed and of her frame before he drifted off in his own satisfied and happy slumber.


	14. Smile

Streaks of sunshine filtered upon fluttering eyes trying to avoid the fact that morning came. A grumpy soft groan followed, but the inviting fruity scent beside him pulled him back to a satisfied sleepiness. His body clung to the softness that surrounded him. His frame was unaccustomed to the softness of an actual bed and not the lumpiness of some motel off the beaten path. Dean smiled in his haze, not wanting this moment to end. The warmth next to him made him forget- for a moment- the harshness of this world, the deal he had made, the pain he had suffered, and the losses he had endured. He accepted this comfort with every fiber within him, taking the small moment this world let him have. Aurora shifted in his arms. Through the night he had invaded more and more of the space around her as if he was a protective cocoon-one she accepted willingly. He waited for a moment to see if she was going to move or speak, but she nestled back against his chest, blinking at the brightness spill in the room.

"Morning" he said sleepily.

Quietly her voice mimicked his in a whisper "Morning". She again found words escape her. What had occurred last night was the least of the things she even fathomed, but he could really push her buttons more than any person she had ever encountered. She wanted to believe for a second this was the world she lived in-safe, comfortable, and happy. She basked in this moment, wondering how she could feel so much from just one person. He had awaken a part long buried and she couldn't help but want more. She let herself make believe that she was his and he was hers for just a few more minutes.

Dean seemed content to let her. The arm around her squeezed her closer. Warm sweet breath fell into her curls as sleep overcame him again. Her arm crossed over his and hugged it a strange desperation. The creeping realization soaked inside her skin, muscles, and bones- She was falling-falling fast- for Dean Winchester. A man she knew would leave her once his job was done. She wondered if all of his lover's felt this way and how many he had left in that long line. She closed her eyes once before she carefully slid from his grasp. Slightly distrupted, he rolled upon his stomach and nestled into her pillow. She left him sleeping in her bed, allowing herself one more moment to stare at the muscles of his back that her hands had grasped so willingly last night. She snuck down the hallway with stealth to not distrub him to allow him to sleep longer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x—

Heavy eyes blinked open and clinched to keep a hold of the last bits of sleep. Suddenly, his stomach made him aware of why he had awakened. A scent of food filled the entire house.

His stomached cried for much need substance and neglect. Each mouthwatering inhale journeyed to his empty stomach. It didn't take long for Dean's stomach to convince him it was time to leave bed. Grabbing his clothes off the floor, he jerked articles on while he attempted to race down the hall in a hurry. He was still pulling his t-shirt over his head as his hunger led him down the hall to the front room. Dean paused only to chuckle when he picked Sam's hand off the floor. "Three… Sam, you dog." It was easy to joke now that Sam was safe in his protection. He snickered as he left Sam to snooze, his nose leading him to the scent filled heaven of the adjacent room.

Dean vaguely took in the room. However his focus was stolen by two things- Aurora placing bacon in an iron skillet and the fresh baked biscuits on the table. Too much of a temptation for Dean's greedy fingers, he picked up one small, still hot, biscuit and began to gobble it quickly. The sensation of real food- home cooked food- warmed his insides better than any shot of whiskey he ever had. Making himself at home, he stood by the plate. Occasionally, shoving in another small piece of the bread and watching Aurora.

"So you're fixing breakfast" Dean taunted.

"It's not much. I haven't made a supply run yet. I try to avoid the town as much as possible. I get supplies two towns over. No one stares at me over there."

"Understand that!" He mumbled with his mouth full, picking up a another biscuit.

She whirled around to see him shovel another one. "Do you want to wake your brother before you eat it all!"

"Hey, you snooze you lose!" Dean teased.

She crossed over to him to stop his wanton gluttony, but she softened as she saw how much he was relishing the things she took for granted. "When was the last time you had a decent meal?"

"Uh…We got some…uh…burritos….at…uh."

"You're pathetic…. you know that…" She teased.

"Yeah…hummmm." He returned her tease as he pulled her closer. Longingly, she flung herself all the way into his arms and wrapped her arms around his back. "Hey…it's okay. I'm just kidding. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"You didn't… I…..I just…can you just hold me?"

It was the easiest thing anyone had ever asked him for and one he wanted to do for himself. For as scared as she made him, he also felt so powerful near her. He wanted her-again and again. That alone was enough to latch onto her with all his might. He wasn't sure what to call what he was feeling, but he knew he like it. Perhaps, it was simple because she needed him. "I got ya. Don't worry."

"Dean….I never…no one ever….you scare the crap out of me!"

"We'll I am a bit rough around the edges!" He tried to lighten her mood to ease her burden.

"No…you're perfect. I mean you're…you're brave, forgiving, kind…"

"uh.." He fumbled uncomfortably. "I just have a job to do…and I have to protect…Sam…and you. All of you are worth everything."

"You don't have to do anything, but you do. You give everything to help someone else. And I wish I could be like you. And I'm… falling……………….….No… sorry… I shouldn't…."

"I know." He said plainly and quietly. "It freaks me out a bit, but…...I have a job to do and even if…"

"I won't ask you to sta..." She couldn't bear to say it because she wanted him to stay so badly. Her lips would not betray what she was feeling. Yet, she knew it was not meant to last. He was not hers. She pulled away. "Go!" Her sarcastic tone of toughness barked at him. Her face was lighter and more playful, but pain still clung to her and she winched in uncertainty.

Dean scoffed. Last night, as good as it was, was probably just as messed up as anything else in her life. She need time to digest and control it.

"And don't think that just because we.." Her condescending tone had returned. Her attention narrowed on the bacon that didn't need to be turned yet again.

"I don't..." His hands moved to her shoulders, pulling her back to him. His soft voice breathed into her ear. His rough hands clasped around her stomach. She arched her back, her body giving a pleased response to his presence. "Damn, I love that..." He growled, hoping for more playtime later. "But...don't think it means I'm letting off the hook either."

She smacked his arms with her spatula. "You're a jackass, do you know that..." realizing he could easily bring a rise out of her. "I said Go! I think we have a lot of work to do."

Releasing her, Dean pivoted and smacked her butt before he left. He didn't give her time to retaliate. He had to admit he liked this banter a lot better now. It was good to see some of the stress flee from her. He strutted in accolades of a job well done. "Oh, I still owe you for my touching my car!"

"Cocky Bastard!" echoed from the stove.

His over exaggerated strut continued until Aurora could no longer see him. He bent down to the couch and gently began nudging Sam. He wasn't sure if Sam would be in pain, so he was careful not to jar him quickly or harshly. "Hey, sleeping beauty. Nap time is over." Dean managed to get a groaning response followed by a rollover and head burial into the cushions. A smirk painted on Dean's face with a slight chuckle. "Ah...come on Don Juan, it wasn't that bad. Come on, if you have to go out with a bang" He was about to strengthen his prompts, when Sam looked up wide eyed, but drowsy.

"Deeaaannn." Sluggishly, he murmured.

"How you feeling?"

"Tired."

"We'll I think the 3 to 1 ratio might have something to do with that."

"Dean…it was…"

"I would say I'm proud of you, if it didn't scare the hell out of you I might have lost you."

"They knew who we were and that we were here." Sam struggled to sit, but his head reeled.

"Easy!"

"I'm just drained. I'm okay. Just need to get moving." This was not the way he wanted to wake up in the morning. For that matter, it wasn't the way he planned to spend last night either.

"I think you need to go back to sleep."

"No…I'm good…just let me lay here for a while."

"Okay…just take it easy"

"Where are we?"

"Aurora's place."

"Huh?...what? How... how'd that happen…"

"Long story! She's helped us last night. Even tried to pull your ass out of trouble."

Sam's confusion about his escape and Aurora's sudden alliance with them was definitely something Dean would have to explain. Last time he saw Aurora, she was giving his brother a verbal smack down.

Aurora appeared right above Dean's left shoulder. A gentle hand touched his brother before she spoke. "How is he feeling?"

"A bit of a schlep and a horndog." Sam responded. "Kinda like Dean."

"That's Sam speak for I'm okay." Dean glanced back and looked almost apologetically at her.

She smiled politely, but Sam saw a bit of disappointment.

"Whatever those things…"

"Lilin" Dean and Aurora gave in a doppleganger answer.

"Okay…" His tone noting the weirdness of how in sync his brother and their new companion were. "What exactly…" He wavered a bit, still not up to par. Sam really needed more sleep, but he wasn't going to abandon his brother to fight alone.

"Succubae… they were some sort of horny, medieval versions of succubae."

"The succubae we've seen aren't this powerful…" Sam half argued.

Aurora could have been offended at Sam's contradiction, but she felt remorse more than anything when she looked at him. "These…the Lilin…they are the same concept of lascivious she-demons, but they seem to copulate to steal men's energy in order to sacrifice them."

"Sacrife for what… Lilin?..." Sam tried to access some distant memory of his mind, finding the task more difficult than normal.

"Sam, take it easy. You definitely need more nap time."

"No…no…" His voice grew quieter and groggier.

"All I can tell you is that those demons look the same as they did ten years ago. The legends-even the obscure ones say they can create new life or destroy life in an instant.

Dean chuckled and Aurora shot him an annoyed and confused glance. He responed by nodding and indicating downward.

She smiled and laughed at the gentle sounds of Sam sleeping again. "Guess, he needed nap time after all. " She prompted the crouching Dean to leave his brother.

"So you researched this for 10 years?"

"Yeah… unfortunately the only reference I could find to kill them was by trepanning."

"Hmm….so the whole…uh..hole to the head shot… nice deduction…nice… don't get to do that shot too often."

She stopped and glanced worriedly. "That sounds so disturbing to even think about."

"Come night fall, I think we will find more disturbing things to think about. Let's just make sure we are all ready."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Just before night fall…**

Dean had positioned himself in the large recliner, close enough to observe his sleeping brother. Battle loomed on his mind, but he felt eerily calm. Aurora had curled in front of him and leaned against him. Sam was sleeping and safe. For Dean Winchester, this was about as perfect as a moment was going to get. Yet, it was just a messed up as any other day in his life. He was safe for the moment, fed some great home cooked meals, had a woman next to him, and Sam was safe. Why the universe was sending a pack of demonic she-demon life sucking succubae to break up this moment was beyond his reasoning. He was about to get lost in his own thoughts before a gentle prompting fell on his arm.

"COFFEE?" Aurora finally remarked in the silence.

Sounding almost sexual, Dean screamed back, "GOD, YES!"

"We don't have too long to wait now?"

"Another hour until full sundown."

"I'll go make that coffee."

Dean could tell she was not looking forward to meeting the last two Lilin. Still, he had to admire her courage to stand up to them again, when all of her screamed to flee. "Hey, make my extra black. I need lots of energy for later on tonight.."

"Got it! Should I just pour the grounds in a cup for you?!?"

"Only, if you plan to help me work off that extra ENERGY later…" He yelled back into the kitchen. He swore he heard a chuckle. "Thata girl…relax…" Dean coached quietly, keeping Aurora focused on his needs seemed to take off her edge of worry. Drifting into his own satisfied smile, he barely noticed the first tap upon Aurora's door. A second knock tapped harder upon the door. Dean peered out the window that flanked the door. His amusement came to a short end of annoyance. Less than enthusiastic, he went to the door. He disliked this town's fine citizens. Going to the door, he muttered almost inaudible cursing, "Son of bi.. stupid a freaks… judgmental bit…"

"Dean, who is it?"

"It's Sherriff Norton." Her voice had stopped his mutterings and he marched onward to the door.

He swung the door wide and greeted Sheriff Norton kindly, even though he found her distasteful. He had seen her abandoning kind before and found it difficult to even give her a false smile.

"We'll I see you boys didn't get yourselves killed last night."

Dean gave her an alarmed glance. "What?"

"I figured Aurora might have filled you all full of buckshot by now."

"Nah, she is pretty responsive once you take the time to find out. She gave us some good ideas to start. You were right about her."

"I hate to say it," Her faced displayed sorrow, but Dean saw a glimmer of something else. "But, I'm afraid she just isn't all there anymore."

There it was again. Jealously, she was jealous of Aurora. Dean saw his opportunity to make her squirm. She deserved that. "No, she is perfectly wonderful. I meant the part about her being the kind of person you are just drawn to. Sam and I were impressed."

"Brooke, I just made some coffee. Do you want some?" Her voice light and lyrical called from the kitchen.

Sheriff Norton startled at Aurora's tone. "Wonder why she is so happy this morning?"

Dean smirked and matched eyes with Sherriff Norton. She allowed herself to smile. "I see she had gotten to you. Not surprising. She always had that ability to charm any boy."

Dean was tired of this conversation. He had no taste to continue this at all. He had to hold his tongue cause one good background check was all that stood between him and a jail cell. "I think I'll help Aurora with the coffeet." He didn't give any room for response but turned away from her. He allowed his face to mirror his real feeling of disgust out of the sheriff's view.

"I could tell back in my office you weren't one to let things go."

Dean couldn't help it; he scoffed as he took a step. He pressed his lips to keep from sending a harsh retort back. Finally, he couldn't control his mouth. "Cause I have a sense of loyalty." He started to pivot to go toe to toe with the sheriff, managing only to catch a glimpse of the unfocused whirl. The wallop echoed in his ear of an impact to side of his head. An automatic groan sprang from him- loud and thunderous in his pain. His fingers fumble to grasp air as he tumbled downward. A crashing creaking thundered from the floorboards beneath him when his face smacked against the wooden floor.

"And we just can't have that!" She stood above him, waiting for the slightest indication of movement. Dean's eyes fluttered into oblivion yet again. A spatter of his own blood drizzled upon his back from the end of Sheriff's nightstick. "And we can't have that at all."


	15. Odd

Aurora's spines straightened at the sound of the gut-wrenching injury groan. Her body instantly responded in recognition of Dean's resonance. She didn't need time to resister the moan as his, her body engraved by his tone and textures. Her legs already pushed her forward as the carafe broke free of her finger's restraints, hot coffee still pouring out of the coffee maker to the pot. Her exit so swift, she had already screamed his name before the crash of the glass and splash of scalding coffee sounded upon the tile floor. "DEAN!" Her heart trapped in her throat. She skidded to a stop and shuttered.

Suddenly, two voices verged to become one "DEAN!"

Sam sprang as quickly from his slumber as he too was alert to Dean being in trouble. He could blame visions, but the sound of his brother's pain that jolted his mind alive. He shot up from the couch in defense of his fallen brother. His hands ready to provide blows to the Sheriff. He only glanced briefly when Aurora's scream for Dean mirrored his own.

"AHH...no, no pretty boy!" Brooke brandished her service revolver at the charging, enraging Sam. He started to a stop, watching the sheriff's finger upon the trigger.

Shellshock horror flashed in Aurora's eyes. The magnitude of seeing Brook hover above the fallen Dean was beyond imagination. "Brooke, what are you...what...happ"

"SHUT UP!" A bitter condescending righteousness rang in the sheriff's command.

Still in disbelief, Aurora rationalized there was some misunderstanding. Marching forward with no forethought, she wanted desperately to rush to Dean. Her body lurched back as Sam's strong arm blocked her. His furtive glance told her to back off and stay away.

Sam noticed the struggle of puzzled comprehension move to Aurora's lips. Her lips only formed a mouthing of "Dean's..." He pulled her behind him to provide her cover. "Brooke...what are you doing?" She impulsively took steps forward despite Sam's obvious attempts.

Sam pushed her back slightly behind him again. Open palms raised in an effort to display compliance and deflect the Sherriff's attention. He was eager to convince her he was not a threat. His body appeared relaxed as he back away from his brother. He wanted to check on him so badly, but his training told him to just wait for the right opportunity. There were too many random obstacles for the moment. Several skilled tactics were already formulated and rejected. He wasn't sure how they had ended up on the wrong side of the sheriff's gun.

A broken and stressed voice cracked beside him "Brooke...what..?" She inched from behind Sam.

"You still wrap them around your little finger don't you!?!!! Hell, this one's in town for a few days..."

"What...I don't… Dean just wanted to help me…" Obvious confusion and betrayal were sinking into Aurora. "What have you done!"

"He's just like Phillip. You swarm in and take. Phillip was mine and you... you just smiled and stole. So perfect… everyone liking you- the whole damn town. Too bad you lost it". The sheriff drew a perverse enjoyment from pulling on Aurora's strings.

Sam's legs were taunt as a runner about to steal second. His leg flinched in desire to take control of the gun.

"AH...no, no, no... You move.." Her gun cocked at Dean's blood soaked forehead. "And you will be an only child."

"Only child… We didn't tell you we were related…you told the Lilin about us?

"You boys are better than advertised. How did you?"

"Of course." A bittered contempt spewed over her words. "Poor little Aurora. You should have died that night, but the demons… they don't sacrifice women. But, I think I will let you watch Dean bleed to death.

"No. Whatever it is Brooke...he's got..."

"They involved themselves!" The anger and resentment within her became more evident. "Of course, when brother dear got defensive, I knew they would get in the way of what I wanted. Plus, they are appealing victims to sacrifice."

Sam was sure of one thing for the moment, Aurora was on his side. However that happened, he was glad she wanted to save Dean almost as bad as he did. The rest he could sort out later. How he wished he could communicate with Aurora as he did with Dean. He wanted her to push the sheriff's buttons further- distract her- just give him a moment to act. Hoping somewhere he would give her a subtle clue, he attempted his own manipulation.

"Hey...whatever happened, Dean and I have nothing to do with it. We just wanted to help you. Remember!" Aurora eyed him quizzically, wondering if Sam could be really that different from Dean. Sam's heart could not be that cold if Dean loved him that much.

"So, I should just let you go. Sorry, you boys were a sweet convenience. I knew brother dear was not going to let this go and would run off to play the hero. Get in my way. And no one would miss the two of you."

"Brooke, please.. I'm sorry….for….whatev."

"You think sorry will give me Philip."

"I couldn't stop them. I wanted too. I loved him. I...wish..."

"He deserved to die. He left me. He was weak and blind. He was mine and if he couldn't see that then..." Her face seethed with blame and anger for Aurora. "And you got to live with his death being your fault."

A sick realization dawned on Sam and Aurora. The sheriff knew more about Philips death. Aurora's mouth was thick and her voice trapped, even when her mouth mimicked "no", her voice was silent.

"You killed him?" Sam said in earnest. She had played some part. Same was sure of it, and the women he encountered were real and dangerous enough without help.

"Not exactly, but he was the first step to giving me everything I want. Aurora, dear, take these nice cuffs and restrain our other would be hero." Tossing her cuffs to Aurora, the sheriff refocused her aim on Dean. "Or do you want him to die."

Aurora fumbled with the cold steel circles in her fingers. A failed wannabe hunter or not, she knew this was going to end badly. Sam nodded to her, telling her to obey. He knew the odds were in their favor- two on one. If they delayed her long enough, one mistake was all he needed. Cuffed on not, he was still bigger and stronger. He reached out one of his wrist as a prompt to comply. She looked at him worried, her eyes ready to spring tears. He looked in her eyes and locked upon them. He flashed a glance, telling her it was going to be alright.

The coolness of the metal against his wrist sent a shiver up his spine, but he remained unmoving as Aurora drew his hands behind him. The sheriff waited to hear the click. Sam's hand grasped hers in gratitude. He was thankful, she was a quick study and not only followed his lead, but seemed to anticipate.

"Now have a seat dear, you have a front row seat for the festivities."

Aurora glanced at Sam; again he flashed the same concentrated stare to comply. The eyes were a different shape and color than Dean's, but the same calm and kindness was in them. She trusted her life and Dean's to him. She schooched carefully to the couch. At least it was closer to Dean- a place to verify he was okay. A crimson pool of blood near his head had grown into a puddle as the minutes ticked painfully onward.

"Brooke... if it's me you want.. Me you want to suffer, then let them go."

"Oh... So, sorry" Her voice oozed with petty sarcasm, "but we need them."

Sam gulped at the word "we". This was more complicated than a fatal attraction grudge. His face contorted in alarm. Standing in the agape door were two of the women he had met last night. The game had definitely switched the odds.


	16. Battle Begins

"Did you miss us, Sammy?" Talora smirked and sing-songed.

"Not particularly." Sam found it strange that he channeled his brother's usually snarkiness with easy. The line had little effect on his new opponents, but it did give Aurora pause to stare at Sam. He saw fear flash in her eyes, but also some level of trust in him. Whatever happened the night of his attack had at least given him one thing in his favor. From the way Aurora reacted she was desperately trying to tell Sam to back off.

"Oh…Sam. So not nice!" Talora teased.

Lil took stance beside the sheriff. "Tonight, you will be our sister-our sister Arnona. A child of our mother, Lilith."

The betrayal horror sunk in more, Aurora's bewilderment and ire gnawing the pain in her raw. "You want to be one of them...you... let them...kill...Phil..."

"And, I'm pretty sure, she set us up, too." Sam displayed the cockiness often reserved for those special Dean moments. He anger made him jerk as the craving to end this standoff boiled. The sheriff's gun still ready to blast Dean, Sam knew he was a couple of steps behind the game on this one. His foot involuntarily moved forward in his innate fighter response.

"Ah...no..." She emphasized her intention by motioning the gun closer to Dean's skull. Sam backed off, still fuming.

"No…Brooke! Leave them be."

"Sorry, but Dean dear…he killed one of our kind." Lilah screeched. "He gets to pay for that- slowly and painful."

"It was ME!" Aurora lied. "I killed it."

Sam nodded to Aurora. She picked up his needs easily. Sam knew Dean's hand was in this. Whatever Dean had taught her in the short time he would rely on and only hope get an upperhand. Silently, he told her with his eyes to keep up the emotional level.

Aurora gulped, unsure if she was doing the right thing until Sam approved her actions.

"What...what did Phil do to you...he...how can you let them...

"I get to be young, beautiful, and irresistible forever. All the things nature gave you. All the things you didn't deserve."

A hand touched Brooke's shoulder. "But tonight you will." Lilah joined her newly adopted sister. "Plus, we have a new toy to amuse us." Lil's boot nudged into Dean's unprotected side. Only a small response of his flesh being jarred provided movement.

"LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" Sam screamed.

"Oh.. Fire…you know we like your fire Sam!" She teased and laughed. "Does the same hot blood boil in Dean's veins?!"

A steady repulsion filled Sam's gut, mulling the connotations of the fire the wanted from him.

"SAM! Don't let her kiss you- Don't let her near you!" Aurora screamed a bit too overly horrified.

Sam, fully aware to keep his distance from personal experience and Aurora's non-verbal warning, tensed in repulsion. Moreover, he wasn't sure he was ready to make a stand. His body and mind drained from the Lilins' last induced foray in sexual adventure. The memory of losing his free will over carnal desires left him more than wary to fall under their influence again. He took a few steps back as the Talora sashayed closer to him. Beside his own self control, Sam had more to worry about and more to protect. Now was not the time to leave his fallen brother vulnerable. He wanted to help Aurora too, but seeing the blood seeping from his brother's temple definitely gave him a higher priority. Normally, he might have felt bad for holding is brother's life in a higher regard than any other human. Tonight was not that night. He couldn't fall under any influence, not when Dean needed him. It took all of his remaining strength not to rush the two demon succubae and their all too human compatriot; especially, when one and the sheriff hovered over the exposed and helpless Dean.

Lilah's booth made several presses into Dean's soft flesh again before she harshly jutted him over with her boot. A muffled thud of impact was the only response she received. Dean's eyes fluttered trying to regain consciousness. As stealthy as a predator stealing away life in the night, she swooped over the defenseless hunter. The demons hands grasped his chin.

Panic coursed through Aurora. The same gut turning daggers boring slowly within her stomach. The familiar pain of loss, threatened to overtake her. History replayed before her eyes.

Pain coursed through Sam. Things were falling apart. The odds were increasingly against them. If his brother regained consciousness under the Lilin influence, he would forget all his loyalties. Suddenly a ton of realization bricks knocked inside Sam's head: What if that was the Lilin's intention. He tried to quell the nag in his mind. After all, the demonic woman couldn't know how important family was to his brother. Secretly and quietly, he prayed. He begged God to not let his brother fall under the demonic charms- for some intervention. If Dean fell to the Lilin influence and during that time let Sam and Aurora die, Dean would never forgive himself. He pleaded that the Lilin had not found the ultimately torture for his brother.

"Dean…you ready to play with us!" Lilah giggled.

Dean groaned so lightly, Aurora could barely detect it over her rapid breaths.

"Don't worry, you'll have fun soon. How about a sweet kiss" Lil's lips swooped down to latch onto the Dean's.

'Oh...God…" Sam muttered in almost a whisper. Yet, he wasn't going to wait for God to answer. They may all die tonight, but Dean was not going to feel the sting of betrayal and guilt. Risking a move, he jerked a few inches before he heard the sound of another voice of defense. The voice not only shocked Sam, but also their captors.

"NO!!!!!!! I don't think so!" echoed into Lilah's ear. The venomous war cry was swiftly followed by Aurora's leg kicking under Lil's chin. The Lilin crashed backward upon her backside. Before she had time to recover, Aurora had lunged past the sheriff to straddle the fallen demon. Her fist pounding into flesh as the demon laughed at her efforts. Lil's arms grasped Aurora's two flaying fist and sent her flying several feet back. Her body whopped next to Dean's. Impact momentarily stole her breath. Before she recovered, Sheriff Norton had the barrel of her gun poised for the kill.

"I suggest you play nice. We wouldn't want you to miss out on the ceremony. You're our guest of honor." Her former friend smiled at her. The smile Aurora mistook as compassion for ten years was really a sign of satisfaction; a smile that enjoyed the mess Aurora had become.

"Dean!" Aurora screamed, hoping her words, her need for him, and her desperation would awaken him- Alert him to some danger. She knew she needed him more than the man could ever need her. She couldn't help it. He had made her feel human again. If he died tonight, another man's death would be her fault. She couldn't lose him the way she had Philip.

Lil's recovery was immediate and she was free to do what she wanted to Dean.

"Dean, wake up! NOW!" Aurora's plea mixed anger and sobbing. She kicked out, only finding a kick to her own abdomen.

Lilah laughed at the human's feeble attempts. The villain grasped Dean's collar, pulling him from the floor. Dean's head lobbed back in an odd angle. "I think you cracked him too hard."

"Don't worry about him." the satisfied smile flashed again across the sheriff's face. "I knocked his ass into next week. He ain't going to be around in time to make a bit of difference."

"Dean! Wake up!" Aurora managed to crouch back from the floor.

"DEAN!" Sam screamed.

"And when he is awake, he is not going to be too concerned about you." Lil jibbed in.

The Lilin flooded with the overconfidence of winning. But for the moment, they were leaving Dean alone, satisfied with his unconsciousness.

Aurora glanced back at Sam, who seemed to be saying thank you. She didn't need to be thanked, but the relief it brought was immense. She knew Sam shared the same gentle compassion she had witnessed in Dean. Knowing there were two decent people in the world was more than she every hoped to experience. The pain in her body was worth that small grace. She couldn't bear seeing Dean be with these demons. She couldn't bear seeing another man she cared for being a victim. More than that, she couldn't bear the image of him making love with them, not when those arms had held her so happily moments before.

Content that the battle was over, Talora circled Sam's left flank while Lil approached him on the right. He had little choices to maneuver. The sheriff blocked his path in the front and both sides blocked by a more familiar evil. He thought about darting into the room behind him that a frantic Aurora had been when he jolted awake, but he had no way of knowing what advantage or disadvantage that could bring him.

"SAM!" Aurora screamed. Sam backed a step closer to the kitchen.

Brooke wasn't appreciating Aurora's alarm. The butt of her gun smacked against a cheek, toppling Aurora back to the floor. Brooke's knee pressed into her back and the gun barrel pressed into the base of her neck.

Sam took the opportunity of the Sheriff's lack of focus on him. He charged into her unguarded frame. She toppled over, with him crashing upon her. The gun falling from her grip, Aurora sprang to her feet attempting to obtain the weapon.

Lilah was already attempting to restrain Aurora. She jerked the woman back by her hair and twisted it until Aurora fell to the floor.

Aurora punched at the creature, fully aware the blows meant nothing. She hoped to buy Sam time to get the upper hand.

Sam was not generally one to hit women, but he made an exception in this case. When it came to his family, there was little he wouldn't attempt to save his brother. His blow landed upon the sheriff's jaw line. Blood trickled from her cheek and lip. His fist rose to deliver another blow, but his arm was caught.

Taylor winched Sam's arm in an arch behind him, pulling the empty cuff with ferocity and strength. His arm bound under the massive strength of the demon. Brooke scampered out from under him. Taylor twisted again, sending Sam to crash down upon his abdomen.

"That's not playing fair Sam, dear. Does our time together mean anything at all to you?"

A hand wiped away the blood drip upon a bruised face. Bitterness and resentment coursed through Brooke as she stamped towards Aurora. Her fist arched back in a wide swing and smashed into the captive woman's face. The bundle of hair Lil twisted kept her from falling backwards. "You didn't cuff him!"

"You didn't check!" Aurora spewed with vicious cockiness. Her retort cost another blow, but somehow it was worth it.

"No more games." Lil announced.

Her counterpart drew a twisted knife from her waist sheath. The sharp blade made a razor slick bloody path down Sam's spine. The slightest pressure opened his tawny skin. His teeth grinded in a wince.

"NO!" Aurora screamed. "Leave him alone. No!"


	17. The Fallen

Sam shuttered as a razor thin laceration scratched into his skin. The Lilin reveled in her torturous manipulation delaying the time to deliver her death blow. Bucking to throw her off his back, Sam twisted and his eyes widened in apprehension. She responded to his escape attempt by pressing a slightly deeper cut to his shoulder blade before she bent his back in an unnatural way under unnatural strength. Her hand grasped a mass of his mahogany hair using it slamming his face to the floor. Stunned his head shook. The world was fuzzy and a blur of water colored shapes was all he could see. She smashed his head into the wood again and he moaned groggily. His mind started to fade to black.

Aurora twisted in her attempt to escape. Hairs upon her at the stress point. Her captor delighted in pulling her back to the floor. Whimpering screams of pain and fight echoed from her deep within in a hope for some sense of justice or righteous in this world.

The sheriff's smile blazed, merely in mockery of Aurora's pain. She delighted in the bleakness that washed Aurora's face.

As the knife neared Sam's back leg, Aurora chocked on her gasp. Some courage pushed a strong willed voice out, despite of her horror. NO!!!!"

Taylor glanced in a taunt. Greedily she exchanged her thoughts to Aurora's captor. "To our mother."

"To our mother," Lil mirrored.

"No.. Damn it...No!"

A clarion-blast rang causing a flick of shock to everyone in the room. Molten metal sent in a hazy of hope and skill parted the air in a hiss shriek. Aurora jerked in response to the sound. Her second flutter in response to the hands that held her. Limp hands loosened their vice grip knowing the death knell the sound foretold. Lil's head lurched back in a sharp, almost snapping motion. She recovered long enough to face her sister as black blood seeped from a cylinder drilled hole to her forehead. Her body falling, she crashed upon the floor to Dean's level. The demon eyes flashed upon her final image- the of a shaky Dean's holding an unsteady, but smoking gun.

Aurora wasted no time. Free from her captor she lunged at Brook. The paleness in Dean's face called her to fight. She wasn't sure how long he could hold out in this battle. The spirit she had failed in her first hunting attempt was not infused by her worry. Her fist flung a wide arch and smashed into the sheriff's nose. The blow garnered a slight off guard stumble. It was not enough to get her to Dean or Sam in time. She was aware she was not going to be able to do the job they could.

Dean had attempted to regain his footing to aim at the remaining Lilin. His body struggling to a crawl position, his movements were not his usual sure and swift instinctual reflex. His efforts were welcomed by Talora kicking into his underside. Yet, Dean didn't care. His actions had given Sam reprieve and hopefully the upper hand. Again, a boot slammed his ribs and several cracks and crunches popped within him. He rolled upon his back. Enraged she shrieked a piercing sound as she straddled his chest. She slammed against him with ferocity. His trembling fingers tried to squeeze the trigger again. Pushing his body to obey, the squeeze occurred as Taylor twisted his arm away with one hand. The other poised the already stained knife above him, the intention of death hanging upon her blow.

Taylor pinned his gun-hand with ease, her demon strength an overmatch for his sluggish body and mind. The blow to his head had been severe. His gumption alone had pushed him to battle this far. She crooked a devilish delight smile as she knew Dean was easy prey. "I would have preferred to have fun before I killed you, but…."

Dean forced his energy to his legs. The gentle bow of his legs trusted up and bucked his captor a diminutive amount. The knife plunged towards him. His eyes widened and his leg pushed out again. Less strength could be called to them. His energy waned as he moved only several minuet inches. But it was enough to redirect her blow from his abdomen to his upper thigh. "AHHHHHH" He screamed. White hot blinding pain spread and mingled with the call of his body to rest.

The Lilin missed her mark, but it didn't stop her from pushing the blade deeper. "AAHHHRRGHHH!" His fingers lost the power to grip, his arm lost the power to lift, and his body lost the ability to obey. "ARRHHH!!" Taylor pushed the blade to the hilt, enjoying the inches of cold steel parting his tissue. "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Dean!" A strong scream and a weaker moan like cry mingled together.

He heard the voices, voice engaged in their own struggle Dean knew Aurora needed him and Sam needed him, but his body refused to bend to his iron will. It had already given him all it had to with that last bullet. He knew there was little he could do. Panic set in as he couldn't see Sam. The Lilin sensed the change in Dean's fight. She griped the knife and turned it a quarter twist in Dean's leg.

"ARGHH...Son.."

"Dean!" Aurora lost focus with Dean's last scream. It was a moment of inattention that cost her with an uppercut to the jaw. She smashed to the floor giving Brooke enough time to pull a back-up gun from her ankle. She charged towards Brooke anyway, grabbing the hand that wielded the gun. The gun arched above their heads. Brooke swerved her legs behind Aurora's and she toppled. Her firm grip on the gun took Brooke with her. The gun broke loose as they both fell to the floor. Aurora glanced the few seconds to the gun, then to Dean. She grasped it. Her eyes darted to Dean and Sam lying behind him.

The Lilin twisted the knife again, filling the room with Dean's anguish. Brooke charged at the fallen woman. Aurora's hand shook as she pulled the trigger. Brooke looked at her in amazement before her body toppled upon Aurora. Shock of killing filled Aurora. She backed away in childlike terror, starting at the sheriff's vacant open eyes. Her legs pushed her back in a crab like crawl until she was free. She grew catatonic and froze in a staring contest with hollow eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH"

It was the sound that snapped her back. She scrambled to aim at the Lilin upon Dean. Her hand jolted as the bullet left the gun. "Please."

She said a futile prayer, as the slug snapped into Taylor's shoulder. "Damn, it, it's always the shoulder!"

The Lilin smiled at her and her hand went to pull the knife from Dean's leg. Her hands gripped the blade that had twisted deeply into Dean's tender flesh. Enjoying the sensation of Dean's pain, she yanked the blade out slowly.

Aurora took time to steady her aim. The Lilin laughed at her feeble attempts with jocularity, slinging the blade at Aurora. The weapon flew at unimaginable force and only missed Aurora as she rolled before the blade could harm her.

Talora laughed, but her face warped to anger.

"FOREHEAD" Aurora screamed.

Her laugh hiccupped in her throat. Talora attempted to speak, but her body was pushed forward as a long spike of iron speared through her forehead. A strangling lurch gurgle took hold of her voice box. Dean's eyes fought for focus as the Lilin's body moved off him.

"Sammy?"

Sam brutally levered the woman with the end of the rod. Diving so fast that Dean's eyes couldn't follow his actions, Sam was a blur of movement until he arrived at his brother's side. Dean focused on Sam's forehead and saw his hands covered in blood. "Sammy?!"

"I'm okay. They aren't deep and just a good knock on my noggin."

"Aurora?" Before Sam could respond, his torso was lifted into a cradled softness. A familiar fruity scent lifted his spirits to a smile. The pleasant scent and his weary, injured body pulled on him to sleep.

"No…no...no… no sleeping…Stay with me. Look at me." Sam began assessing him and quickly applied pressure to hole in Dean's legs. The force hold on the wound showered Dean with pain.

"Dean? Oh, please be okay." Aurora begged. Sam touched her shoulder as he noticed she was crashing down from fear, freak out of her first kill, and a surprising worry for Dean.

Sam and Aurora worry was not unnoticed by Dean. "I'm always okay. I ain't yet dead."

The odd turn of phrase warranted him blank confused looks and more concern.

"You two need to get in touch with your inner Monty Python." He joked, although, his body felt the first signs of shock. He tried to push the sensation way and looked over at the decomposing Lilin corpse still impaled by Sam's blow. "Good Job Sammy!" He looked happily at Aurora. "Sorry, you'll need a new fire iron."

"Jerk," She said playfully.

"I tell him that all the time, he doesn't believe me." Dean didn't attempt to respond. "He's lost some blood, but I think the crack actually getting through his hard head was the winner. Dean……I need to take care of this and it's gonna…I need to cauterize…."

Dean nodded and he clutched his hand into a fist.

Sam glanced at Aurora. "Hold on to him… do you have any bandag……"

"Down the hall, second door left. Cabinet… take anything you need."

"I need something hot…do you have…" Sam asked her squarely.

"Uh…I don't know.. Kitchen…uh.."

"Iron…need iron." Dean mumbled.

"You have to be kidding!" Aurora screamed.

"Where is it clothes iron?"

"Closet next to the cabinet… but you can't"

"I'll be back." He said gripping Dean's cheek to focus on him, letting his brother know he was in control of the situation.

Aurora shook beneath Dean, but Dean's own body was shaking. He felt cold and nauseous. When he jerked, he found fingers lacing in his fisted hand. He allowed those long delicate digits to intertwine with his.

"Who are you trying to calm- me or you?"

She chuckled and her arms braced him, shielding his view of the returning Sam baring an iron and wound dressing. Sam pulled the iron in and set it to the hottest setting. While he waited for it to get hot, he tried to keep his brother talking.

"Okay, help me keep him awake and don't take your hand from that wound. Press hard...we have to stop the bleeding!"

She followed Sam's orders and pressed down with all her strength.

"ARRRR"

"Sorry… oh sorry."

"No…doing good…keep."

"It's okay. It will hurt him, but he needs it. Keep pressing harder."

She was about to scream she was wrong about Sam, but she saw his eyes. Dean's pain seemed to be killing Sam, just as the danger to Sam had hurt Dean. She knew what Dean meant now and was awestruck that two men could be so strong and compassionate. "Okay…I'll do my best. I owe him, so…"

"I doubt he feels you owe him. It wouldn't be his way." Sam started to rip open Dean's jeans with a pocket knife, carefully slicing to keep the leg from moving. He stopped right below Aurora's hands and nodded for her to let him continue upward.

"Or yours!" As soon as Sam finished splitting the pants legs, she pressed down again.

"Nope… seem to have that in common…Don't we Dean?"

Dean mumbled and Aurora shook him lightly. "I know why you think Sam is worth so much Dean. I understand now."

"Yeah…yeah…" He mumbled sleepily.

Sam's licked his finger and grazed the iron. The flick still left a light burn with the quick action. He knew the iron was ready. "Okay, I need you both to help me. Uh..

"You can call me Aurora."

"Okay…Aurora, hold on to him as tight as you can. Dean, I need to remain as still as you can. Got it.?"

Aurora nodded, following Sam's directions. She released the wound and wrapped her arms about Dean again. Only this time, she didn't gain comfort from his presence.

"ARHHGHH!" The sensitive cracked ribs ached under the new pressure.

She pulled her arms further up under his arms in surprise. "Damn it, he is hurting everywhere.

Sam pushed up Dean's shirt. "A few cracked ribs, too… Were you going for a trifecta of injuries on this one?"

"Are you taking bets on which one gets me first."

"That's not funny!" Sam and Aurora both blurted out.

"Yeah..yeah…just hurry up…" Dean leaned against her and his eyes lowered to a close. Nothing could prepare you to not feel pain, but he drew comfort of knowing Aurora and Sam were okay.

A hot sizzle sounded and a red scorch appeared on his flesh from the hot iron. "ARRRHHHH" The pain shot through him. His head became heavier and he was sure that he was going to hurl.

The metal burned his flesh again "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRH!!!

Sam had tossed the iron aside before Dean's groan had faded. However, the pain was enough to send Dean over to the unconsciousness that had been clawing at him. Sam's and Aurora's voices faded to indistinguishable murmured words as his head bobbled upon Aurora's shoulder.


	18. Dawn fades to gray

Slivers of heavy eyelids struggled to open and latch upon any image. With each slow breath, Dean struggled to regain focus on an opalescent world. A small murmur parted his lips as his head rolled the grogginess away. Slowly, color started to emerge from the milk white and his muddled sight was like sidewalk chalk after a pouring rain. Yet, Dean didn't need to have clear vision to appreciate the form before him. A sweet set smile spread over his lips. Woozily, he forced his hand to cup and caress the gentleness of her cheek. His hand felt wetness beneath it. The sensation of his right hand upon her face, welled more tears from her eyes. A relief smile tugged upon the frown on her plump lips.

Attempting to hold back a sniffle, her voice unsuccessfully hid the worry for him. She cupped her hand over his while her other hand brushed his forehead gently. Her voice tried to unsuccessfully hide her worry for him. "Do you have to scare me all the time!" The cadence cracked when a moment passed without answer. "Are you with me?" A thickness coated her throat, but she managed to eek out, "Please."

"Hey, I'm okay to just need to rest up. I was more worried about you." He spoke slowly and flashed the award-winning cocky grin like only Dean Winchester could. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay!!! Are you okay! Sam told me that you were going to be fine, but you have been out for so many hours...that.." Emotion stole her voice and a loud sob grappled at her throat. He moved his finger beneath her hand. She wrapped her fingers into his.

"I'm fine... just a little fuzzy." He shook his head to ward off some of the haze, but the world was still off focus. He tried to pull himself up, but the ache in his ribs reminded him to go slow. The pain helped to clear his head enough now to notice he was resting in the backseat of the Impala and his brother's absence. He couldn't help the automatic alarm in his voice "Where's Sam!?" This concern grew even more when he noticed the blaze burning behind him.

Aurora's farmhouse had been lit ablaze and the first floor had been engulfed by flames. "What the hell is that?!! Where's SAMMY!" Despite that Dean wasn't sure if the fire was part of the haziness to his mind, he couldn't help freaking out a bit when Sam was concerned..

Aurora found amusement in Dean's confusion. "Sam's fine. He is taking care of things."

"What things?!"

"He is ditching the sheriff's car and getting my truck."

"What?" A bit of concern still flavored his words.

"Spare key! Okay! Don't get your panties in a wad." Her tone was the polar opposite of her body language as she still provided attention and affection to Dean. A much softer understanding tone slipped in when she saw the anxiety in Dean's eyes. "Sam's fine.. really, he's okay. Sam and I have been busy while you were napping. We kind of had some messes... besides your injuries..Are you sure you are okay???"

"I'll live... I think."

"That's not funny...still not funny. Sam figured there was not way to explain how the sheriff and those things ended up dead in my house, so we figured we would destroy the evidence that I was still alive."

Dean looked at her oddly. Somehow her saying this place and she wouldn't exisit anymore bothered him.

"Well, if you can think of a better way to get rid of three bodies, you can let me know, Mr. Peabody."

There it was, the snark that he thought might match his own. His lips curled in a deeper smirk and his other hand grasped the hand that caressed his forehead. He brought the encased hand to his lips and planted a gentle kiss upon it.

Her shoulders loosened, but he knew the confusion within her had been deepened the past days. His satisfaction grew as he felt empowered by the reaction he could cause within her. Dean's fogginess lessened and his voice floated back to the subtle nuances that she knew well. "You sure about this?"

"I'm not sure about anything, but I'm sure that I can't stay here anymore…. I just…..I don't have anything here... I guess I didn't really have anything after Philip died…… I just don't think I have anything here for me. And after what I did…. I can't go back in that house…those…...Brooke's eyes…...she." Her body shook with remorse and shock of a first kill.

"Hey...what do you think you could do now?"

"I might find a way to help somehow."

Dean snickered at envisioning Aurora as a hunter, possibly the world's worst hunter ever. "I don't think our gig is quite what the world has in mind for you." He fought hard to not be critical of her newfound plan, but the idea of her going into the business was alarming. "Otherwise it could be bad for the rest of us."

In some strange way, she seemed to understand the ideas in Dean's mind. "Believe me, I have no intention of ever doing anything like that ever again." Her face grew sadder and drifted to a place that he recognized too well. It'd been that place that drew them both together. He tried to push his body up from his abdomen.

"Careful!" Her hands let go of him as she fidgeted to ease him up.

"It's my leg. I ain't Dead."

"Don't joke about that..." Her voice grew softer with pain, sorrow, and worry. "If you had..."

It felt alien strange to Dean that anyone would miss his presence. The softness and rarest side of Dean spilled out."Hey.."

He didn't find time to finish his sentence, as Aurora leaned forward and kissed him passionately. Pain seared in his leg, but he met the ardor in her lips in typical full throttle fashion.

A pleased groan and a pain grunt alternated from him, not that he wanted her to stop. Finally, the angle of his leg caused a louder groan. She startled back.

"Oh, God! I'm so sorry!"

"I wasn't complaining. But kissing a man like that when he is down... that's not playing fair. Tease.."

"Something tells me you don't play fair!"

He tilted his head in a cocky fashion and flashed the patented concupiscent smile. "Who me?" His hand was already in her hair and pulling her back to his lips.

For a few seconds their lips grazed lightly and playfully. She laughed and her hands cupped around his face. "You know, you are totally screwy and messed up!" She said humorously.

"Hmmm.. good... So are you." With that they locked lips again. They forgot everything, but the sensation of connection between them. Suddenly, Dean was more aware of his surroundings. His head was clearing and he realized she was trying to say goodbye.

She broke away and turned her face away from him. Her hands covered her lips quivering good-bye to him. His hand still rested upon the side of her face. "Hey, you know, everyone is going to think you died in the blaze. You're free to do whatever you want."

"You're trying to make this easier aren't you?" Whatever hold she had over her emotions faded. A tear fell down her vermillion stained cheek.

Dean some quickly wiped it away as his hand moved to cup her face and turn her towards him.

He pulled her to him, feeling her tremble in his arms. His eyes focusing on the blaze behind him. Yet another fire destroyed a place that felt like a home to him. The universe gave him a taste of what he had always dreamed of- a home. He wanted it so badly and fell into so easily- that feeling of security. He knew he cared about this woman in a way he had never experienced before, but didn't know what to call it. For the moment, it was enough to know he felt comfortable in his own skin. He was thankful she had given him the one thing he never expected- a sense of belonging. For one time Dean Winchester was good enough in the eyes of another. The comfort of that warmed him and pained him. "I want you to live. Be happy and have all the things you ever wanted."

She wasn't trying to hold back anything anymore. Her face was full of tears- goodbye, pain, regret, and longing for some happiness that she could never seem to find. "If I could have what I want…you would..." Her words were stopped as she stifled a sob.

"Hey...I... you have to do something for me... I want you to have something I can never have..." Dean lied to himself as his wish was not only something he could have, but really didn't believe he deserved it. "You deserve to be happy...I want you to find someone and be happy for me. Have kids...a house... a life..." Dean found himself drifting to a place he didn't want to go. A normal life was not the one this world had afforded him. He wasn't going to fool himself that he could have happiness or normalcy in the life fate had chosen. Somehow the thought of Aurora living a good life, gave him some small comfort of knowing he had given someone a life he or Sam could not give themselves. Sometimes, the people they saved was all they had to keep them going. But, this one was as heartbreaking as it was inspiring. "Promise me!"

"I want you to be happy too...I can't promise."

"I don't have alot of time anymore. I know it sounds stupid, but I want to leave some good things behind. Sam is one and knowing you are going to be okay will be another one. If one day.. Sammy..if he needs a friend...Can you be there for him?" He crackled, imagining his brother alone for the first time. Finally, admitting the pain he was going to cause to Sam.

Words failed her and her head jiggled. Longing for him threatened to break was all she had left. "Promise me you'll take care of yourself and Sam." Her hand cupped his stubble chin once more. "You know… your brother Sam; he's not the only one worth it. You gave me back my humanity when I thought it was worthless. And you... both you and Sam give so openly and bravely without expectations. And I have a soft spot for you in particular."

Again, Dean felt awestruck that somehow another person found him so worthy. He was even more amazed that another person kept him as off guard as Aurora had. His mind raced to find some comment to stop the heightened emotions from boiling.

Again, time to think was short as Aurora's lips latched upon his again. Forcing her lips to say goodbye when voices would not dare speak, she regretted what she didn't want to happen.

They both faded into the comfort of that moment of their lips, letting nothing but the raw energy between them ebb and flow. Neither knew how long they stayed that way, allowing their lips to say all the things that words cannot. A strange light sorrow encased them as the longing in their lips was apparent.

"AHEM!" sounded loudly, but they refused to stop. Sam chuckled seeing the tender exchange between Aurora and Dean. He hated to interrupt, but they needed to move on before someone found the fire. Sam added Aurora to the list of things for Dean to explain. But this time, he had his own experience to answer for. Maybe for one time, this time, it would be best not to know or explain. It was akward and uncomfortable enough for him to think about what happened in that barn, much less explain it to Dean. He anticipated one day, Dean saying something derrogatory in an attempt to be humorous. He wondered what part of the gutter garden Dean would put the idea of three women. Abandoning his need to share or know, Sam coughed louder "AHEM!"

Aurora broke away and quickly shuffled her frame to the Impala's door. Leaving Dean in the backseat, she paused for several seconds to stare at him as if she was etching everything about the man that had possibly messed up her life more or had possibly made if full in some strange way. All she knew was the heaviness she felt was just as poignant and defeating as losing Philip. Hopping out, she walked past Sam and grasped Sam hand without uttering a word. She had no words left.

"Yeah, I'll take care of us both and you're welcome." Sam understood instantly.

"Thanks..." She managed to meek out.

In that moment, Sam smiled, knowing that finally Aurora's walls were broken down. And the time he spent with her patching up Dean had given him the sense perhaps a bit of Dean's walls were exposed too. For whatever reason, Dean now had more to regret.

He walked with her towards her truck, but she stopped him halway. "One day, when he needs some strength, when he is most afraid- remind him that he's worth it."

A chuckle passed Sam's lips. "Yeah he forgets that too damn often."

"Hey, Sam...if you ever need me for anything?"

"Thanks. You may be sorry you ever offered."

"Never."

Sam wanted to say something profound to this woman, but instead, she took the keys from Sam's extended hand and staggered to her truck.

Sam let her go and returned to his brother to go about their own journey. He hopped in the driver seat, adjusted the mirror to view Dean and not the open road, and then inserted the key. Out of the side mirror he glanced back at the blaze and the strange woman. He was glad they had crossed paths with her, feeling more was at work here than any scheme he had to save Dean. He waited briefly, saying thanks in his mind.

Aurora climbed in her own truck and closed her eyes. Refusing to look at Impala, she waited until she heard the engine roar and gears shuffle into place. She opened her closed eyes to watch the tail lights of the car fade down the road that she had traveled many times. Her eyes locked upon the staring face of Dean as he watched her fade into the distance. An outpouring of emotions fell from her. She didn't know if she could make it in this world now. The man that was leaving her had changed her view of the world and the bitterness of loss was strong. With regret, she started her engine turned down the opposite way.

Dean stared at the tail lights of Aurora truck fading away from him. He quietly sat controlling his breathing. She reminded him of something painful for his family in a world in which a normal life couldn't exist for him. It wasn't fair to either of them. But with the short time he had left all he could give was a year. Now, that year seemed shorter and not enough. It wasn't fair that this world kept reminding him of the things he was leaving behind. Sam was more than enough to make his heart lurch, knowing he was leaving his brother alone. But in a short period of time, the universe had show him the possibliies of love: A woman, Aurora, who could love him and a son, Ben, who could have been his. He quietly thought they both should have been his. And these thoughts were killing him more than any blade or gun ever could.

The backseat had grown so quiet, Sam shifted uncomfortably. Sam had been worried during this hunt about his brother. The quietness in the backseat held Sam in apprehension to speak and he wanted to wait for Dean to open up. It seemed to be the wrong time to ask. But Sam had made up his mind that whatever time they had left, he wasn't going to leave anything unsaid. "So, when he first got into town, something was bothering you. I want..."

"Sammy, can you promise me something," Dean finally turned away from the rearview window and stared at his brother. "When I'm gone, you promise me……. you'll make a life for yourself." A slight crackle of remorse reflected in Dean's speech. "I want you to have a normal life, Sam. I want…I want you to be happy to."

"Dean, don't say things like that! I'll find a way to save you!" Sam's voice was caught between bitterness and mourning. It was going to be a hard year. It was like every day some small part of Sam felt a loss that had not yet occurred. "I promise to save YOU and NOTHING else." Sam waited for an arguement.

Dean's lip jutted and quivered. He didn't think

he was capable of many more words and definitely wasn't capable of handling any more emotions this day.

A smile spread across Sam's face knowing what his brother was trying to do. He knew the most profound thing to say to his brother at this moment- one flavored with the Dean Winchester emo deflextion handbook. "I plan to be behind you in line when we're 82 buying rock salt, bullets, and Depends." Sam glanced at his brother in the rearview mirror.

Seeing his brother's hand wiping at his face before he is lowered his head and nodded. Sam grew concern for a second, but the sound of his brother's laughter spilled out from Sam's last comment. When Dean raised his head, only one word could respond to that. "BITCH!"

"Jerk!" Sam laughed. Soon both brothers were laughing heartily at the idea of geriatric Winchester's still fighting the good fight.

-x-x-x-x-x -----THE END-----x-x—xx-x-x


End file.
